The Quest
by thiskittenhasclaws2
Summary: After the war, everyone thought it was finally over and they could get some peace. They were wrong. Ten demigods have to embark on a quest to save a goddess that's been captured. New demigods arrive at camp and new love arises. Can the demigods survive, or will some be lost… forever? Love, hurt, betrayal and drama. The life of a demigod isn't easy. OC's from my SYOC. SYOC CLOSED!
1. Submit form

**Hey, everyone!**

**So, I know a lot of people do this, but I really wanted to do it too. This is where you can submit your own character and have them be at Camp Half-Blood. I don't know the plot yet; I will probabaly just write and see how it turns out. The main characters from PJO won't be much in this, it will mainly focus on the OC's.**

**Okay, so just one more thing. There will be no characters of the Big Three. Okay, so I_ may _have one or maybe two, but add another choice if you pick one of the three brothers as your godly parent. I think it lose its charm when there is too many children of the Big Three :D**

**Okay, so here is the form :D**

* * *

**Full name:**

**Age:**

**Godly parent(not Big Three): **

**Mortal family:**

**Eyes:**

**Hair: **

**Height:**

**Clothing style:**

**Normal clothes:**

**Camp clothes:**

**Age got to camp:**

**Tattoos/piercin****g/scars:**

**Personality:**

**History: **

**Romance:**

**Weapon:**

**Powers:**

**Fatal flaw:**

**Gifts:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Other information:**

* * *

**Next chapter will be to show who's character is in this story and then I will begin :D**


	2. Characters part 1 of 2

**Hey, everyone!**

**Okay, so I've decided to have ten main characters. Some of the others will be minor characters, but some unfortunatley won't be in this story. It is not because I don't like your character, I do. I like all of them, but I can't write with too many characters. Sorry. **

**I appreciate all of your entries! Thank you so much! :D I was happy to see every one of your characters and I wish I could use them all, but that is something I can't manage. **

**Okay, so I'm gonna tell you the first five of the ten! **

Andrew R. Fargos - 15 years old - son of Apollo

Zatanna Bone - 17 years old - daughter of Hecate

Alexandra Sophia Summers - 16 years old - daughter of Hades

Ivy Harrison - 14 years old - daughter of Demeter

Zachariah Young - 14 years old - son of Dionysus

**These are the five first main characters! :D**

**If you want to be a minor character, submit it and I'll pick some of them. BUT they have to be the child of one of the gods that have a cabin;**

**Demeter**

**Apollo**

**Athena**

**Ares**

**Hecate**

**Dionysus**

**Hephaestus**

**Tyche**

**Nike**

**Aphrodite (I still need characters for her because I have none)**

**Hermes**

**Aeolus**

**Iris**

**Hypnos**

**IMPORTANT! Okay, not really, but I have a question;**

**Do your character have a nickname?'**

**Are your character a year-rounder?"**

**Have you guys read the full chapter 1 of 'The Mark of Athena'? It's awesome! :D**


	3. Characters part 2 of 2

**Hey, everyone!**

**Okay, so I am now going to represent every character that will be in this story. :D**

* * *

**Main characters:**

Alexandra Sophia Summers (Hades), 16 years old

Andrew Reeves Fargos (Apollo), 15 years old

Zatanna Bone (Hecate), 17 years old

Zachariah Young (Dionysus), 14 years old

Ivy Harrison (Demeter), 14 years old

Leonard M. Green (Ares), 14 years old

Leonardo "Xavi" Xavier Kryie (Hephaestus), 14 years old

Isabella Katherina Collins (Athena), 16 years old

Ethan Jeter Ward (Apollo), 15 years old

Scott "Mike" Michael O'Dower (Tyche), 16 years old

**Minor characters:**

Kasimira M. Thrince (Apollo), 14 years old

Jozette Bella Collins (Athena), 16 years old

Katheryn Elizabeth Collins (Athena), 16 years old

Katherine "Kate" Argasen (Hephaestus), 16 years old

Callisto Booker (Athena), 15 years old

Bridget L. Nelson (Athena), 13 years old

Brielle "Bri" Grey (Persephone), 17 years old

Maverick Delano (Ares), 18 years old

Saskia Bennet (Aphrodite), 17 years old

**Okay, so I'm sorry to those who didn't get your character in this story. It just would be too many if I had every character. **

**I want to thank everyone who submitted a character, even if they didn't get in the story. Thank you guys so much!**

**Below are what you need to know about some of the character you won't find in a review :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Full Name: Maverick Delano

Age: 18

Godly Parent: Ares, God of War

Mortal Family: Maria Delano

Eyes: Red Iris

Hair: Blood Red

Height: 6'1

Clothing Style: Primarily Military style

Normal Clothes: Green tank top, camo military style pants, and black combat boots.

Camp Clothes: Same as top.

Age got to camp: 15

Tattoos/piercing/scars: a long scar trailing from his the top of his left eye going down his cheek from a recent battle.

Personality: The cold persona of a merciless killer. Fredrick won't talk to anyone, not even those of his cabin. Spends most of his time sword training. Always has a serious face. Doesn't take to kindly to pranks (something gets broken, be it objects or people)

History: Fredrick lived with his mother and step father in Maine before his revelation. He was always violent, causing him to lash out at people and constantly get into fights because of his angry demeanor. He was put into his school's Visions program for violent children. At age 14 before odd events started happening.  
Random strangers started looking at him and many of the kids started to smell funny. One day after school, a bunch of kids cornered him and started acting unusual. Their skins melted off, their clothes ripped clean off and their muscles enlarged. He managed to escape and similar events with different creatures happened throughout the next month until he was brought to the camp by a satyr.

Over the next 4 years, he was trained by every swordsman trainer and expert that ever passed through camp and went on multiple quests which he completed with effective efficiency. Earning his reputation for his ruthlessness. This reputation has earned him the spot of muscle in each group and earning him the title "Favored son of Ares." Fredrick with kill all monsters that stand in his way with no regard.

Romance: Thinks love is a waste of time but if you want him to have one, he has never had a girlfriend before.

Weapon: 8 Foot Heavy Sword that only he can carry which morphs into a bronze Bowie Knife.

Powers: Super-Human Strength

Fatal Flaw: Not trusting, loyal, or talkative. He also looks upon any monster with anger and bloodlust, Fears his father.

Gifts: Has None

Friends: Has None

Enemies: All demons, monsters, and Titans.

Likes: The sound and smell of battle. Killing monsters, Aphrodite Cabin.

Dislikes: Athena Cabin, Monsters, stuck-up people, bullies.

Other Information: He's like a bee. Leave him alone, you're good, mess with him, and your face will be unrecognizable.

* * *

Full name: Leonard "Michael" Green

Age: 14

Godly parent(not Big Three): Ares

Mortal family: Marina Green (Mother)

Eyes: Blood Red

Hair: Black kept at a length no longer than 3/4 of an inch

Height: 5 ft. 11 in.

Clothing style: Somewhat military at times but casual most of the time

Normal clothes: A T-Shirt w/the symbol of the U.S.M.C on the front and the phrase "Only the Strong Survive" on the back, jeans and combat boots

Camp clothes: Camp Half-Blood T-shirt w/jeans and Nike tennis shoes

Age got to camp: 10

Tattoos/piercing/scars: A scar on his chest from a hellhound attack (A claw mark)

Personality: Not prone to violent outbursts as much as other Ares campers but still fairly hot-headed. At times can come across as cold and uncaring but has a good heart and always does what is right and is in fact a very caring person. Is flexible when it comes to getting things done and listens to people's ideas before attempting to get it done.

History: Born in New York City, moved to Louisville Kentucky at the age of 6, was found by a saytr at the age of 10 after numerous monster attacks and being kicked out of several schools and escorted to Camp Half-Blood where he has stayed year-round since then.

Romance: Can be another OC or a canon character

Weapon: A 3 1/2 foot long celestial bronze sword or a 1 foot long celestial bronze dagger depending on the situation

Powers: Typical powers of a Child of Ares (Proficiency with all weapon types, good with war strategies (Not as much as Athena's kids), and can curse his opponent's weapons (Ex; can turn his enemies' weapons into rubber as the Ares cabin did to the Apollo's cabin's arrows in TLO))

Fatal flaw: Likes to push himself past his physical limits and therefore frequently subjects his body to more strain than it can handle, this can lead to him passing out in the middle of fights.

Gifts: His sword which was given to him by Ares when he was claimed

Friends: Other OCs, Katie Gardner (Mutual dislike of the Stoll brothers they both work together to get revenge on them), Percy Jackson, most of the other campers

Enemies: Titans, giants, primordials (Gaea, Ouranos, Etc.)

Likes: Sword fighting, unarmed combat, the band Three Days Grace

Dislikes: Stoll brothers, Clarisse La Rue, most of the Aphrodite campers (They constantly try to get him together with someone)

Other information: Constantly the butt of the Stoll's pranks (An example; they rigged his bunk to collapse when he tried to lie down in it), has a bit of a rivalry with Clarisse La Rue, claimed at the age of 12 by Ares at the campfire, still keeps in contact with his mother via letters

* * *

Full name: Leonardo "Xavi" Xavier Kryie

Age: 14

Godly parent(not Big Three): Hephaestus

Mortal family: Mother Julia Diane Kryie (Deceased)  
Step-father Jrue Kryie  
Step-brother-Blaize Kryie ( Son Of Hecate)

Eyes: Chocolate brown with a shimmer of Blazing red

Hair: He takes after his mother , his hair is straight but he fades the sides and curls the front

Height: 5'2

Clothing style: Surprisingly he likes the band one direction so he try's to model so he dress's hipster and classy .

Normal clothes: He wears skinny jeans with band t-shirts and a crew neck that Says "Always".and a neck-lace with his mother's wedding ring

Camp clothes: Cargo shorts with Orange camp half blood and a neck-lace with his mother's wedding ring

Age got to camp: 12 with his Step-brother .

Tattoos/piercing/scars: he has a scar that is a shape of a heart with a scar J inside , he use to cut himself because his mother died.

Personality: He is usually the shy type , because his mom dead of Natural cause's so he had nobody . he is also short temper'd because he used to get bullied in his old schools because he wasn't that rich, but after his mom died he got really angry fast which resulted in a burnt school. he is also Funny, and doesn't get embarrassed when he makes a fool of himself .

History: When he was 7 His mom died of natural Causes and he was left with his step dad and his step brother, they Got along as a loving family but they moved allot. once the reached their seven house near long island his step father couldn't take it he sent them BOTH to camp.

Romance: Somebody shy like him and somebody Totally different, and somebody who he can cheer up when sad.

Weapon: Pryos- it is not disguised as anything he has an ability to summon it from flames , 3 foot long, mostly celestial bronze expect his tip which is mortal steel for maiming Bad mortals if attacked . His sword has a special indent which it is used to channel his fire power which sets his blade a blaze , it also can spew fire in a direction which is very powerful because the more he concentrates the bigger it gets and more powerful but drained his energy

Powers: Fire power which is rare with Hephaestus children , he can also summon his sword from flames, he can also fire travel but it drains him.

Fatal flaw: his fatal flaw is that he doesn't believe in himself

Gifts:His sword , when he was born his father blessed him with the sord and fire power to summon it.

Friends:Leo Valdez , Children of the big three, Athena children , Demeter children, Hecate

Enemies: Ares children, Most Aphrodite children , Apollo children

Likes:he really likes dancing because he THINKS he is good,he also is quite fond of one direction he kinda likes Zayn .( he's not gay he just see's him as a role model), he likes archery but is not that good , and he loves sword fighting and soccer

Dislikes:Golf, he doesn't like seeing people getting bullied because it reminds him of his deceased mother, and people calling him gay because he likes one direction

Other information: Pryos is Greek for blaze . he has a strong relationship with Hephaestus unlike most demi gods .

* * *

**So, I will probably have the firt chapter up next week. At least I'll try.**

**Usually, I make fairly long chapters, but I don't know. If I make them long, it will take longer to update, but if I make them short it will be less to read.**

**What do you think I should do? Long chapters and less updates, or short chapters and more updates?**

**- thiskittenhasclaws2**


	4. Chapter 1

**HEY, EVERYONE!**

**What's up?**

**Okay, so here's the first chapter and every main character will be introduced. (if I haven't accidentally forgotten some) **

**So, the plot is clear now and here's the summary:**

**Summary: **After the war, everyone thought it was finally over and they could get some peace. They were wrong. Ten demigods have to embark on a quest to save a goddess that's been captured. New demigods arrive at camp and new love arises. Can the demigods survive, or will some be lost… forever? Love, hurt, betrayal and drama. The life of a demigod isn't easy. OC's from my SYOC.

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Alexandra drew her sword and charged. She slashed wildly, not caring what happened. This was the way she got out her frustration.

"Wow, the dummy don't stand a chance," a voice said from behind her. She spun around, sword ready. "Hey, easy," Nico held his hands up in surrender.

"Nico!" she said. "You know never to sneak up on me when I'm training. I could kill you!" she snapped.

"Sorry, sis, but I was on my way to find you to tell you that they have arrived," Nico said.

Sighing, Alexandra sheathed her sword and nodded. "Fine, but next time…" she trailed off.

"Oh, and it wasn't very nice what you did." He smirked.

"He so deserved it!" she protested. "He tried to prank our cabin!" she said. Nico gave her a look that told her he was amused.

Nico laughed. "Sure, sis, sure,"

Together they made their way towards Half-Blood Hill.

.*.*.*.*.*.

As soon as the taxi stopped, she stepped out, green eyes fixed on the girl on the top of the hill. Ivy practically ran towards Katie Gardener as soon as she stepped out of the taxi, her dirty blonde hair in braids down her back. Her half-sister opened her arms, welcoming the hug.

"Katie! I missed you!" She smiled.

"I missed you too Ivy!" Katie laughed. Despite being sixteen and two years older than Ivy, the two were great friends. Though they sometimes argued, just like real siblings does.

"When did you get here?" Ivy asked.

"Just now, actually," the oldest answered.

"How have you been?" Ivy couldn't help but ask.

Katie smiled. "I've been good, what about you?"

"Great," Ivy said. "My dad loved having me back for the year, so it's been great!"

Someone coughed behind them. Turning, they saw Travis Stoll. "Travis!" Katie shouted and ran towards him. Those two had liked each other for years, but it wasn't until after the war last summer that they started dating. So they'd been dating for about three and a half months.

"I'll just go," Ivy mumbled awkwardly when her sister and Travis started kissing. She walked up the hill and past many people and made her way towards her cabin.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Andrew sat in the Apollo cabin when there was a knock on the door. He got up, walked to the door, and opened it, revealing Isabella, daughter of Athena.

"Isabella, what–" he didn't get to finish before she grabbed his wrist and started to pull him towards Half-Blood Hill.

"Come on!" she said as she started to run.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"They have arrived!" she called back and ran faster.

Andrew had to run to keep up with her.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Zatanna didn't really care if the campers that weren't in camp year round came that day. She hadn't even planned to go meet them, but of course, Lou Ellen had to drag her with them.

"You need to come to meet our siblings," she'd said.

So here she was, walking up the hill towards a crowd of campers.

She heard campers greet each other, but she really didn't care. She just wanted to go back to her cabin to get away from all of this. She sighed, there really wasn't a way to change her sister's mind. If Lou Ellen had set her mind on something, that was how it would go.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Scott walked up the hill with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, beautiful," he whispered to someone, coming up behind them. She had curly blonde hair and when she turned, one could see bright blue eyes. She stared at him, not sure what to say. "Are you new here?" he asked in a seductive voice.

She nodded. "Yes," she answered shortly.

"What's your name?" he asked again.

"Kate," the girl said.

"You want to hang out later?" he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

She didn't want to, but she didn't know how she could say no. thankfully, she didn't have to.

"Why don't you go bother someone else, Mike?" a voice said from behind them. It was cold and unfriendly.

Scott straightened up and turned. "What do you want, Alex?" he sneered.

"I want you to leave the poor girl alone," Alexandra said. She had golden brown hair that fell down her back in waves and intimidating grey-green eyes that bore straight into his eyes.

"Mind your own business, _Alexandra_," he growled. The two of them always was at each other's throats.

"No can so," She smirked. "Now, _leave._"

Scott growled, but he left to go find someone else to seduce or talk to.

"Thank you," Kate sighed.

"No problem," Alexandra smiled slightly. "What was your name?"

"Katherine, but I prefer Kate." the girl said.

"Well, welcome to camp," Alex said. "I'm Alexandra, but call me Alex."

"Thank you, Alex," Kate smiled.

"Don't mention it," She waved it off like it was no big deal. "I'd show you around camp, but I have to find my brother before he finds my secret compartment with candy. Trust me, you do not want a sugar high Nico." And she turned and sprinted down the hill towards her cabin.

Kate sighed and was about to walk inside camp when a new person approached her. "Hey," he said. The boy was about 5'2'' and had chocolate brown eyes with a shimmer of blazing red. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah," Kate answered.

"Well, come on," he said. "I'll show you around."

"What's your name?" Kate asked when they started down the hill.

"Leonardo Xavier Kryie, but call me Xavi," he said. "What about you?"

"Katherine Argasen, but call me Kate," Katherine said.

"All right," Leonardo said. "Okay, so here's the Big House…"

.*.*.*.*.*.

Ethan was right outside the archery range when an arrow shot past him, right in front of his face. He jumped back and looked over to see a boy standing there, a bow in his arm.

"Sorry," he called. Ethan recognized him immediately; Percy Jackson. The son of Poseidon wasn't known for his archery skills.

"It's fine," Ethan said.

"I really am sorry," Percy said again, walking over.

Ethan chuckled. "Don't worry about it, man. I know your skills in archery."

Percy blushed. "Well, I'm just glad that I don't do archery much." He sighed.

"Yeah," Ethan said. "Well, I should go practice now. That's really why I came."

"Yeah, bye, Jeter." Percy said and hung his bow in place and walked away.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Nico!" Alex screamed as she ran inside their cabin.

"What?" Her brother sounded like he had his mouth filled with food.

"You better not touch my candy!" she said threateningly.

"Oh, Styx," Nico cursed and threw the candy back in place and Shadow Traveled away before his sister could do something bad.

"That little…" Alexandra trailed off as she heard a knock on the door. She walked over to it and swung the door open, revealing the girl she met only minutes before and Leonardo.

"Xavi, Kate? What are you guys doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"Hey, Alex," Xavier said. "I thought that since you've been here so long that maybe you could explain a few things to the new girl here, Kate?"

Alexandra studied the new girl. "Fine," she sighed. She usually wouldn't be like this, but since Xavier was her friend and he asked this of her, she'd do it. "Come on in,"

The two stepped inside and they all walked over to the beds and sat down. "Where's Nico?" Leo asked.

Alex's face became hard and she glared at the wall. "He stole some of my candy and now he could be anywhere. That reminds me, I have to go soon to find him before he does something stupid."

Xavier groaned. "He stole your candy?"

"Yes," Alexandra said.

"Am I missing something?" Kate asked.

Leonardo turned to her. "Last time her brother did that, well… it wasn't pretty."

"What happened?" Katherine asked.

"Let's just say, I don't think Annabeth liked to have her hair covered in mud." Alexandra said, remembering her brother using that canon…

Kate decided to not ask more questions. She was usually the shy type, but now they were only three in the cabin.

"Well, anyway, what have you told her, Xavi?" Alex asked, her face becoming hard again. she didn't seem like the type to be all lovey dovey, but she didn't seem too unfriendly in Kate's eyes.

Xavier told her what he'd told Kate and what he hadn't. "I thought you could tell more about that since you were there."

"Fine," Alex said. "Well, there was a time before Xavi here came to camp and after Percy, my cousin, came. It was some very tense years, but after the war this summer, it has been quiet…" she told the new girl what had happened and who different persons in camp were and who to keep away from. "… and so Mike, the guy you met, is kind of a jerk. He has a different girl all the time and probably three girlfriends at a time." She finished her explanation.

"You know," Kate said. "I think I'll like to be friends with you."

Alex laughed. "Well, maybe. Look, Mike might be a jerk and an idiot and a–" she was cut off by Leo clearing his throat loudly. "But the point is, he's the son of Tyche, the goddess of luck and such, he's extremely lucky, but some things he just doesn't get lucky with because of Nemesis. Nemesis is the goddess of revenge and balance, so if he's too lucky, Nemesis will do something, I think. Even he can't get away with all his luck. He may be a jerk, but deep down, I think he's a nice guy." It sounded like it was hard for her to say the last sentence.

Kate looked at Leo for an explanation. "Those two are always at each other's throats, and Drew. Drew and Alex aren't exactly… friends."

"I have to go find Nico before he does something stupid now. Again, welcome to camp, Kate." Alex said as the shadows started to form around her and she just simply disappeared, leaving Kate staring at the spot where she'd just been in wonder.

"Shadow Travel," Xavier answered her unasked question. "A power of the children of Hades."

Kate only nodded and followed Leo out of the cabin and towards the campfire that started later.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Zachariah was working on the strawberry fields with his powers. No one could grow better strawberries than Camp Half-Blood and that was something he was proud of. Of course, the powers of Dionysus and his children and the children of Demeter always helped.

That day, when the other campers, and some new ones, had gotten to camp, he'd been happy. Ivy Harrison was one of his best friends, not because they shared a similar power, but because they understood each other. Ivy had been his friend ever since he got to camp about a year ago. They were both fourteen years old, but Ivy had been there since she was nine years old.

He gazed across the strawberry fields before his eyes landed on a girl. Her hair, platinum blonde, hung down her back as she walked over to a strawberry bush. She bent down and her hair fell in her eyes. She wore shorts and a camp tee, which looked great on her.

Yes, Isabella Katherina Collins was a beauty in his eyes. She had a tattoo on her right foot that read; "…Δεν έχει σημασία ποια κατεύθυνση…" And in English; "…No matter which direction…" Her two sisters had a similar tattoo, but they had different words on them. All three tattoos was connected and Isabella had the one that was supposed to be in the middle. Together they all read; "Each step is knowledge, no matter which direction, knowledge is everywhere."

Suddenly, she turned towards him and smiled, waving. He waved back, trying to act as if he hadn't stared at her. She walked over to him.

"Hi, Zack," she said.

"Hi," he answered. He was usually shy, but this was different. Now he was nervous too.

"Could you help me with a problem I have?" she asked.

"Sure, anything," he replied quickly.

"Great," She smiled. "So, it's the plants and I think one is dead. I know, I know, it's weird since we tend to them every day, but I think this plant is and I thought you could fix it."

"Sure," he said and walked after her over to a strawberry bush that was, indeed, dead. He put his hand over it and it grew into a beautiful green bush with fresh strawberries that looked delicious.

"Thanks," Isabella said.

"No problem," he replied just as something came flying through the wind.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Leonard ran towards the arena for his next activity for the day. He was late and knew that Clarisse wouldn't be happy with him. Personally, he couldn't care less if she was mad at him, but he really didn't want punishment for being late by the Senior Counselor.

He arrived five minutes late, but his siblings had already started. "Leonardo!" Clarisse shouted. "You're late!"

He gritted his teeth and picked up a sword. "I'm here now," he said through his teeth.

Clarisse scowled, but didn't say anything else. "Get to work, then."

He nodded and began to battle the dummy in front of him. His sword made contact and the dummy got a good, long cut on its chest.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"I can't believe you actually did that!" Alexandra said as she dragged her brother towards their cabin.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know what, Nico." Alex said.

"But I didn't know it could do that!" he defended.

"Nico," Alex said impatiently. "It was a paintball gun, of course it would do that!"

"But I didn't think it worked!"

Alexandra sighed. "Look, just apologize tomorrow."

"I didn't know you cared so much," Nico commented.

"I don't, but you're my brother and I don't want you to get hurt or anything like that. So therefore, I am obliged to make sure you apologize to the son of Dionysus and the daughter of Athena." They arrived at the cabin and went inside.

"Fine," Nico grumbled, still high on sugar, but he was also tired.

They got ready for bed and lay down in their beds. "Nico," Alex said, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

"How's Hazel?" she asked.

Nico froze, but then he remembered his sister knew about her. "She's fine," he said. "But she still feels like she doesn't belong or deserve to live."

"Please, Nico, tell her that she does deserve a second chance. What she did was heroic and she defiantly deserves Elysium." Alexandra said.

"I will, but she doesn't know about you yet." Nico told her.

Alex made a sound that sounded like, "Mhm," And Nico knew she was almost asleep.

That night, Alexandra dreamed something she would change everything and unknowingly to her, so did nine others.

* * *

**AN: What did you think? Did I do an ok job on your characters?**

**Is it some pairings you think should be between the OC's?**

**Oh, and Alexandra and Mike are almost like Percy and Clarisse, only slightly different :D**

**And oh my gods, did you see the first chapter of Mark of Athena? And the cover? I mean, wow!**

**On the cover it looks like it will be a fight! Though most think it's between Percy and Jason, I'm not so sure. In the summary it said that a war was brewing between the two camps so maybe they're just symboling the two camps :D IDK.**

**I can't WAIT for the book :D**

**- thiskittenhasclaws2**


	5. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone!**

**In this chapter we will meet the minor characters! :D**

**ALSO, I will change the title to **_The Quest_ **and the summary will change to the one under.**

**Summary: **After the war, everyone thought it was finally over and they could get some peace. They were wrong. Ten demigods have to embark on a quest to save a goddess that's been captured. New demigods arrive at camp and new love arises. Can the demigods survive, or will some be lost… forever? Love, hurt, betrayal and drama. The life of a demigod isn't easy. OC's from my SYOC.

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Zatanna sat bolt upright in bed. Her dream had felt very real and she knew she had to talk to Chiron about it. No matter how weird it was, demigod dreams were never just dreams. They were some sort of prediction or something because it always had to do with something that was about to happen, happened right then or had happened.

She looked at the clock on her night stand to see it was 6:30 am. Great, she was up this early and she didn't even have to. Well, it was no use dwelling on it now because when she had first woke; she might as well get up.

She groaned and rubbed her eyes before standing up and walking over to her chest at the end of her bed. She opened it and pulled out a camp tee that was painted small skulls on and black shorts with a chain that went from the back pocket to the front. She put it on and walked out to the bathrooms to get a shower before breakfast. She knew it wasn't her cabins shower hour yet, but no one else was awake and she didn't really care. Actually, it was no one's shower hour because none of the campers was up yet.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Ivy shot up from her bed. That dream was not one she wanted to experience again, ever. Her forehead was covered in sweat and she just didn't feel so good. The clock on her bedside table read 6:30, so she got up because there was no way she would be able to sleep after that dream.

She got some clothes and made her way towards the bathrooms to shower.

.*.*.*.*.*.

No one was around the camp when ten teenagers from the age of fourteen to seventeen sneaked towards the same destination. The bathroom. No one was awake yet, except those ten.

Alexandra, Andrew, Zatanna, Zachariah, Ivy, Leonard, Leonardo, Isabella, Ethan and Scott all walked carefully as to not alert someone else in camp. The last thing they needed was someone to ask them what they did out there so early. Usually, no one gets up before 8 O'clock, but this morning was different; for them all. Little did they know what would happen soon.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Andrew wasn't sure why, but he got a weird feeling; like something was about to happen; something major.

His feet touched the ground carefully as he headed for the bathrooms. If someone saw him, they would probably ask what he was doing here, and he really didn't want to answer that question.

As he neared the bathrooms, he slammed into something; or rather, _someone_.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Oh me gods, I'm so sorry!" Ivy apologized as soon as she slammed into someone.

"No, no it's fine," a voice said from beside her.

She turned her head to the side and saw Andrew, son of Apollo. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I was going to take a shower." he replied.

"So early?" she asked. Sure, she was up early herself, but she couldn't sleep.

"I woke and couldn't sleep." He shrugged.

"Me too. I had the worst dream." Ivy said and shook her head, taking the hand Andrew offered her to get up. She stood and dusted herself off.

"I had a dream too, not very pleasant." He shuddered.

"Yeah, well, I better go shower. See you!" she said and walked over to the bathroom, Andrew following, though he walked to the boy's bathroom.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Ow!" Alexandra exclaimed as she ran into something. She'd been looking in another direction because she'd heard something. She thought it was just some campers, but she didn't know. As she looked, she saw it was a person and added, "Watch it!"

The person chuckled. "Well, if it isn't Alexandra."

"Mike," Alex growled. "Just my luck meeting you here."

He laughed. "Yeah, and I thought I was the lucky one. Obviously I'm not because I meet you here."

"Glad to see I could help with _something._" She glared at him and he flinched away. Her glare was thousand times worse than anyone else's; a real _death_ glare, though no one died.

"And what is that?" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and walked away. She was _not_ going to stand there and talk to him when she had better things to do.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Leonardo walked towards the bathrooms when he noticed other people coming. There were four others, except him, and they all seemed to be walking in the same direction.

"Hey," he said, walking over to one of them. "What are you doing here so early?"

Isabella turned to him. "Xavi!" she exclaimed. "Oh, I was just going to shower before anyone else stood up. I can't believe there are other's up this early!"

"Yeah, and I thought I was the only one." The son of Hephaestus said.

"Hey, guys, what are you doing here?" Zachariah asked, walking over.

"This can't be a coincidence." Isabella muttered. Being the daughter of Athena, her mind was racing for an explanation. No way could all of them be out this early if it wasn't important. Maybe… "Why are you up so early, anyways?" she asked them both.

"Bad dream," they answered at the same time. Again, Isabella's mind was racing.

"Bad dream… up early… same place…important…" Zach and Xavier could hear her mutter to herself. They looked at each other confused.

Suddenly, a girl walked out from the bathrooms and ran right into them. "Sorry," she said.

"Ivy?" Isabella asked.

"Isabella! I can't believe so many are up this early! First Andrew and then Alex and Zatanna, now you three!" Ivy exclaimed; her hair was wet from the shower she'd just taken.

"Me neither!" Xavi said.

"Do you think it means something r just a coincidence?" Zach asked.

Isabella looked at him. "There's no such thing as a coincidence."

A boy jogged over. "You up early too?" Ethan, son of Apollo, asked.

"You too?" Isabella asked. Her mind was racing faster and faster.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"You had a dream?" Zatanna asked surprised as she walked out of the shower. She'd met Alexandra when she came, along with Ivy, but the latter had left a minute before. The two of them had talked and told each other about the dream.

"Yeah, it was just so real." Alex said. She was drying her golden brown hair at that moment, bending her head to the side and using a towel.

"That's just weird," Zatanna commented. Alex and she had been friends for some time now. "I had a dream too."

"Really? What kind of dream?" Alex asked, frowning. If Zatanna had, had the same dream then this was bad.

"Well, it was–" She was cut off by a noise outside.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Leonard, son of Ares, ran towards the little group that had gathered outside the bathrooms. No one was supposed to be awake yet. At least he didn't think so. It wasn't like he stood up this early every morning.

"What are you guys doing here?" He gestured to them as soon as he reached them.

"You too?" Isabella asked.

"What do you mean 'me too'?" Leonard asked.

"Did you have a dream too?" Ivy asked.

Leonard stared at her, confused and shocked. How had she known? He hadn't even told anyone yet. "Yeah?" he said it more like a question than a statement.

Isabella looked to be in deep thought. "It appears we have all had the same dream." she said. Before she could say more, someone came out of the boy's bathroom and walked over.

"Well, well, well, is there a club meeting or something?" the son of Tyche asked, smirking.

"Hi, Mike," Isabella smiled.

"Hello, beautiful," He smirked. Yes, he had used that line quite a few times already, but it never got old. Not for him anyway.

Isabella giggled and Zach looked annoyed at that fact. He knew Mike could get anyone to like him, well except maybe Alex, but he didn't like him flirting with Isabella. He didn't know why, but he didn't like it. Actually, he wanted to hit Mike for it.

"So, what _are_ you doing here?" Mike asked, looking at them all. Everyone liked him, even though he was stuck up and self-centered. Well, almost everyone.

"We don't know, but we all have had a dream and woke of it. It can't be a coincidence that we're all here." Xavi said.

"A dream, you say?" Mike asked. "I have had a dream too."

"Really?" Isabella asked. "This is just too bizarre."

Little did they know that it would only get weirder.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Andrew opened the bathroom door and stepped outside fast, still drying his hair with a towel. He'd met Mike there, but didn't think much of it right then and there because he didn't really care much about that; he was too tired.

He didn't look where he walked before he rammed right into someone and he looked up. Ivy Harrison had fell down on her butt and hit a stack of… something Andrew didn't know what was, but it did make a sound. The daughter of Demeter was looking annoyed. "What is with everyone and walking into _me_? Why couldn't it be anyone else? It just had to be me, didn't it?"

"Sorry, Ivy," Andrew smiled slightly.

"What's happening?" Alexandra asked as she and Zatanna ran outside of the bathrooms. "We heard a sound."

"Did you now?" Mike asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, it's you," Alex looked at him with a blank face.

"In the flesh," He smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "What happened?" she asked coldly.

"Andrew ran into Ivy, causing her to fall onto something that made a sound," Zach said, his usual shyness gone as he talked with them. Somehow, the ten of them was comfortable with each other, with the exception between Alex and Mike.

"Oh," Alex said stupidly. "Well, I better head off to my cabin." She started to leave when Isabella asked her a question.

"Did you get a dream too?"

Alex turned. "What?"

"Well, we all had a dream, but did you have one?" Isabella asked her patiently.

Alex turned to face them fully. "Yeah," she said warily.

"What about you, Zatanna?" the daughter of Athena turned to the other girl.

"Yes," Zatanna replied.

"It can't be a coincidence," Isabella told them all. "It's something that's happening; something huge."

.*.*.*.*.*.

Maverick, favorite son of Ares, woke up 7:30 am. His hand reached out before his eyes opened and slammed it down onto the alarm clock that was beeping; the most annoying thing on a morning when you're tired.

The alarm stopped, but Maverick was already awake. The alarm clock had done its job by torturing him with its insistent beeping. He jumped up and out of the bed and walked to the chest at the end of the bed. He opened it and pulled out a green tank top, camo military style pants and found his black combat boots next to the chest.

His siblings were slowly waking too. They shuffled around to find clothes and everything before they had to get to breakfast. Maverick didn't talk much, but his siblings were goofing around and laughing.

"Fall in!" Clarisse shouted when it was five minutes until breakfast. They all fell in line after her, from eldest to youngest. Of course, Maverick was one of the first since he'd been there a while.

In front of him stood Leonard, a fourteen year old that had been there a year longer than Maverick.

All around, people were complaining how hungry they were. Clarisse lead them towards the Mess Hall.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Kasimira, daughter of Apollo, walked with her siblings to breakfast. Will lead them since he was Senior Counselor.

They reached the Dining Pavilion and walked over to the Apollo cabin table. Kasi sat down next to Will and Andrew, two of her brothers. "Kasi, Tell me," Will said.

"Nope," she replied cheerfully, popping the 'p'.

"Come on," Andrew pressed. "Who is it?"

"I won't tell you, Andrew, Will," Kasimira said, smiling. Her brothers groaned.

"What?" one of her sisters asked.

"They want to know who I like," Kasi said it like it was completely unbelievably. "Can you believe it?"

Her sister rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like, "Overprotective brothers…"

"What? No, we're not overprotective," Will protested.

"Sure you're not," Kasi patted his back. "Sure you're now,"

The breakfast continued from there, after they'd been and offered some of their food to the gods.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Jozette and Katheryn Collins, the eldest and youngest of the Collins triplets, sat at the Athena table, eating. Annabeth was telling them of how she was designing Olympus and the architecture. They both thought it was cool that their half-sister could do that since they knew Annabeth wanted to be an architect.

"What's wrong?" Katheryn asked suddenly, her eyes fixed on the third triplet. All conversation stopped and turned towards Isabella.

Isabella looked up. "Nothing," She forced a smile on her face and ate another bite of her cereal.

Katheryn frowned, but let it go. She knew if her sister didn't tell you, it was a reason for it. Jozette also knew it, but decided to ask later.

"So, Annabeth, how's it going with you and Percy?" Isabella asked, trying to get the attention away from her. Thankfully, it worked.

Annabeth blushed. "It's going great," she said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Callisto, daughter of Athena, sat next to Bridget, her half-sister, at breakfast. They were laughing and talking. "You know that's impossible!" Callisto protested.

"Nothing's impossible," Bridget told her.

"But he wouldn't have been able to survive!" Calli threw her arms up in protest.

"But it's funny!" Bridget laughed.

Callisto gave her a weird look. "It may be so, but it's still impossible."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jozette asked.

"Bridget thinks it would be funny if someone fell off the earth on a bicycle with a basked on the front and ended up in space…" Calli trailed off.

Jozette laughed. "Well, then… okay, it is kind of funny," she admitted.

Callisto didn't disagree, she just thought it was weird too.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Saskia Bennet, daughter of Aphrodite, had to sit with her siblings at breakfast. She didn't hate them, but she didn't like all of them either. In turn, they didn't like her much either and claimed that she was an embarrassment to the cabin.

Saskia wasn't the typical Aphrodite child. Unlike her siblings, she wasn't shallow. She enjoyed fighting and practicing her skills. She was always determined to prove everyone wrong about their prejudice against children of Aphrodite.

Finally, breakfast was over and everyone walked back to their cabin. Cabin inspection would start soon and they had to fix their cabin for that.

"Hon, pick up the trash of the floor. Sweetie, clean the windows." Drew called out to the campers. They hadn't gotten to do it before breakfast and had to clean everything up now. Drew didn't even do much except commanding everyone, Charmspeaking them.

Of course, everyone had to do what she said. She was Senior Counselor and the authority there. She hadn't been there as long as Saskia, but she'd been given the position after Saskia refused, something she'd come to seriously regret afterwards.

Saskia gritted her teeth, but still did what she was told. She could use Charmspeak too, but she never used it against anyone. Her hand went to her necklace where she kept the little charm formed as a dagger, which could turn into a celestial bronze dagger. It had been a gift from her mother on her tenth birthday. The dagger was one of her most precious possessions she had.

That day, Annabeth was cabin inspector. She walked in and smiled. "Great job," she complimented and scribbled something on the form she held in her hand. Then she walked away.

Saskia knew her cabin would do great on the inspection. Of course it would. It looked like an oversized dollhouse!

"Okay, everyone, on with your activities!" Drew called.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Brielle walked towards the archery range alone. She had pulled her red hair up in a ponytail. She didn't have any siblings, not here at camp anyway, but she would have swordfight with the Hades' kids, Alexandra and Nico.

She arrived just as Nico Shadow Traveled along with Alexandra. They were both grinning. "I so beat you!" Nico said.

"No, you were last, _I_ beat _you_!" Alexandra protested, using her hands and pointing when she said 'I' and 'You'.

"No, you didn't!" Nico said, shaking his head.

"Yes, I did!" Alex said.

"No–" Nico began when he spotted Brielle standing there, watching them with an amused expression. "Bri! Who won?" he asked.

Brielle shook her head. "Don't bring me into this."

"I won't," Alex said. "Because I know I won."

"No, you didn't!" Nico exclaimed.

"Okay, let's just spar, shall we?" Brielle cut in.

"Fine," Nico grumbled and drew his Styggian iron sword while Alexandra twisted her skull ring and it grew into a similar sword, same metal. Bri pulled out a long, double sided knife the length of her forearm.

.*.*.*.*.*.

The activities went on for everyone and soon it was time for the campfire. Campers arrived at the Amphitheatre and sat with their siblings under the banner of their respective parent.

Though, there was a few that did not do that…

"Excuse me," Andrew excused himself from his siblings, who just nodded and looked confused as he walked off with Ethan.

The two half-brothers walked towards the side of the Amphitheatre where seven others already stood. No one looked in their direction, thankfully.

"Glad you're here," Isabella said as the two reached them.

"We can't stay long, we're about to start playing." Ethan said.

"Fine," Isabella said, looking around. "But where's Alexandra?"

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Sorry, Nico," Alex said as they walked into the Amphitheatre. "I have to ditch you here."

"What? Why?" Nico asked, but his sister had already walked off. He watched as she reached a group of people standing to the side.

"Am I missing something?" he heard a voice ask from next to him. Turning, he saw Brielle.

"I have no idea. I think _I'm_ missing something." He frowned.

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Good, we're all here," Isabella said cheerfully.

"Unfortunately," Alex said, glancing at Mike, who just glared back at her.

Isabella continued as if she hadn't spoken at all. "We need to discuss what to do with this dream. It has to mean something, right?"

"I agree," Ivy spoke up.

"I think we can all agree on that," Leonardo said. Everyone nodded.

"But what does it mean?" Ethan asked.

"I think I know," Zatanna spoke up suddenly. Everyone turned to her in surprise. She'd been so quiet that they had almost forgotten she was there.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Kate Argasen arrived at the campfire just as the Apollo cabin started to play the music and sing-along. She didn't really know where to sit, her bright blue eyes just darted around the place, trying to find a place to sit. When she looked around, she saw someone waving her over. Leonardo, or Xavier, waved her over to the Hephaestus cabin.

She smiled and walked over shyly. Lucky for her, no one noticed, too absorbed in the music and talking and singing and everything else. As she reached them, she tucked some of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Hi," she said.

"Hey," Xavier said and motioned her to sit next to him. "How are you? Was your first day hard?"

"No, it was alright, actually. My mom told me some of these things before I got here," she told him. At his questioning look, she explained, "She can see through this Mist thing."

"Oh," he said. "Do you know who your father is?"

"No, my mom didn't say," Kate answered, looking around at all the Hephaestus siblings.

"Oh, yeah," Xavi said. "Kate this is Nyssa, Jake, who's the Senior Counselor, Shane, Christopher, Harley…" And he said some more names, but Kate didn't catch them all.

"Hi," Katherine said shyly.

"Hello, Kate." Nyssa smiled at her and for the first time, Kate noticed some of them wearing bandages. Nyssa had a bandage on her wrist.

Jake had a bandage covering his whole arm while another had bruises here and there. Another had an arm sling and one had crutches.

"What happened?" Kate asked before she could think, concern covering her voice.

Leonardo frowned. "The Curse of Cabin Nine," he said. "That's what the other cabins call it anyway. Our curse."

"What's that then?" Kate asked curiously.

"I don't believe in that curse. Something's wrong, I admit, but Xavier, a _curse_?" Nyssa asked.

"I don't know, but the others call it a curse." Xavier said.

"But why?"

"We lost a bronze dragon. It had helped protect the camp, but now it's unpredictable. It shows up from time to time and ruins something and then takes off into the woods. We can't find it and we can't destroy it. After it went berserk, our cabin has been cursed, as the other calls it." Xavier explained shortly.

"That's bad," Kate said thoughtfully.

"Indeed." Nyssa agreed.

"But what–" Kate began, but was cut off when everyone gasped and looked at her. No, not at _her_, but at something above her head. She looked up and there, above her head, was an image of a fiery hammer – the symbol of Hephaestus.

She looked around at everyone and blushed. All eyes were on her now. She turned to Leonardo, who was grinning. "Welcome, sister!" he said.

* * *

**AN: so what did you think?**

**Did I portray the characters okay? Tell me if I did some mistakes or I will take it like I did good. :D**

**Do you have any recomandations of who should be together in the end? :D**

**Okay, so I thought the chapter would be longer, and it might have been if I didn't have to get it done before I left on saturday. I don't know if I can update before the end of next week or the week after that... :D**

**- thiskittenhasclaws2**


	6. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! Thiskittenhasclaws2 here with another awesome chapter! (just kidding, you have to decide if it's awesome yourselves.) :D**

**Also, this chapter contains a new prophesy and mostly the main characters... :D And we find out what's going on with all these dreams! Yay! :D**

**Also, I'm sorry for the wait! :D**

**So, ENJOY!**

**Summary: **After the war, everyone thought it was finally over and they could get some peace. They were wrong. Ten demigods have to embark on a quest to save a goddess that's been captured. New demigods arrive at camp and new love arises. Can the demigods survive, or will some be lost… forever? Love, hurt, betrayal and drama. The life of a demigod isn't easy. OC's from my SYOC.

**Main characters:**

Alexandra Sophia Summers (Hades), 16 years old

Andrew Reeves Fargos (Apollo), 15 years old

Zatanna Bone (Hecate), 17 years old

Zachariah Young (Dionysus), 14 years old

Ivy Harrison (Demeter), 14 years old

Leonard M. Green (Ares), 14 years old

Leonardo "Xavi" Xavier Kryie (Hephaestus), 14 years old

Isabella Katherina Collins (Athena), 16 years old

Ethan Jeter Ward (Apollo), 15 years old

Scott "Mike" Michael O'Dower (Tyche), 16 years old

**Minor characters:**

Kasimira M. Thrince (Apollo), 14 years old

Jozette Bella Collins (Athena), 16 years old

Katheryn Elizabeth Collins (Athena), 16 years old

Katherine "Kate" Argasen (Hephaestus), 16 years old

Callisto Booker (Athena), 15 years old

Bridget L. Nelson (Athena), 13 years old

Brielle "Bri" Grey (Persephone), 17 years old

Maverick Delano (Ares), 18 years old

Saskia Bennet (Aphrodite), 17 years old

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Chiron!" Leonard called as he walked over with the ten who had, had the dream.

Chiron turned around towards them. "Yes?" he asked.

"Can we talk to you for a moment?" Alexandra asked.

"Of course," Chiron said and turned around towards the Big House. "Follow me,"

They followed him into the house and towards the rec room where they stood around the Ping-Pong table.

"What is it?" Chiron asked.

"We had a dream," Isabella stated. "All of us."

The activities director raised an eyebrow. "All ten of you? The same dream?"

"Yes," Zach spoke up.

"What kind of dream?" Chiron asked warily. If all of them had the same dream, then it couldn't be good.

"A goddess has been captured," Ivy said.

"More precisely, Demeter." Xavier explained. He pulled out some screws and something else the others couldn't make out what was, and started to build something. He was a son of Hephaestus after all.

Chiron stood there, lost in thought. If all of them had the same dream, then something was up. Something was wrong on Olympus. Something to do with Demeter. "I will contact Olympus and see what is going on. Back to your activities," he told them and they began filing out of the Big House before Chiron called a name. "Alexandra, do you mind staying a little?"

Alex stopped and looked back at him. Beside her, Mike smirked. "Someone's in trouble?" he asked, his smirk growing bigger.

Alex turned to glare at him and he backed down, but was still smirking. "Watch it," she growled and walked over to Chiron. "What is it, Chiron?" she asked confused.

"Could you explain the dream for me, please?" Chiron asked.

"Sure," Alex said and started her explanation. "Well, I went to bed and next thing I know, I'm in the middle of a green meadow…"

_Alex looked around, trying to make sense of where she was. No one was there; only wind blowing through the green grass gently. Rustling of bushes could be heard and seen. _

"_Hello?" she called, but no one seemed to hear her, or it just wasn't anyone there. She stood up of the ground, since she'd been sitting earlier. _

_The image shifted and suddenly there was a woman, a beautiful woman, standing in the opposite side of the meadow. She didn't seem to notice her as she walked straight through Alex. _

_The woman was wearing an Ancient Greek tunic, white of course, and gold necklaces. She seemed to glow as she walked, stopping in front of a wheat field. _

_She held her hand up and the plants grew into beautiful wheat. "There," The woman smiled and Alexandra knew immediately that it was the goddess Demeter._

_Suddenly, there was a huge explosion sound from behind Alex and she turned, ready to defend herself if needed. As it turned out, she didn't because the creature passed right through her and she fell to the ground. The last thing she remembered before waking was the goddess talking. "You cannot do this! I am a goddess!"_

"And then I woke up." Alexandra finished.

Chiron looked thoughtful at that. "Maybe I should contact Olympus and ask. After that, we shall decide what to do and maybe send a quest."

Alexandra nodded and walked out, leaving Chiron alone. "I really hope you are wrong, young heroes." He took a golden drachma and walked to the fountain in the corner where he made a rainbow and threw the coin.

"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering!" he said. The mist shimmered, "Show me Olympus!"

Ten seconds later, he saw Zeus and all the other Olympians in a heated discussion. "This is absurd!" Zeus was saying before he noticed Chiron. "Chiron!" he said surprised. "What is going on?"

"Forgive me, my Lord, but I had to contact you. Some campers have had dreams about a certain goddess and I wanted to know if they were true." Chiron explained.

"Talk," Zeus commanded.

Chiron told Zeus what Alex had told him. "Is Demeter really missing?"

Zeus looked around the Throne Room at all the other gods and goddesses and for the first time, Chiron noticed one was missing. Demeter. "Yes, Chiron, it is quite true. We have not seen her in a few days and she will not answer our calls. We were just discussing what to do," Zeus said. "I do think we have to send a quest,"

"Indeed," Hera agreed, though she didn't like the demigods, she still needed to find her sister. "Ask the Oracle and she shall tell you what to do. And Chiron, if we do not find Demeter within ten days, it will be very bad for the people on earth."

"Yes, My Lady. I will consult with the Oracle and we shall send a quest soon." Chiron said.

"Farewell for now, Chiron," Zeus said and passed his hand through the mist.

That left Chiron on his own again, only this time, he walked out of the Big House.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Jeter, or Ethan, was walking with Reagan, his best friend and a daughter of Hermes. She had nearly black hair and light brown eyes. She looked to be sixteen years old, but she was actually twelve. The two of them had arrived at camp together when Jeter was ten and Reagan seven.

Jeter had just gotten back from the meeting with Chiron and the nine others who'd had the same dream as he had. He had no idea what the dream could mean, but he didn't want to say anything before he knew more.

"What's on your mind?" Reagan asked curiously, having seen his slight frown.

Jeter looked at her and straightened his face. "Nothing important," he said. "Only the fact that we're going to crush you in today's basketball game!" He grinned.

"Dream on, Sun Boy," she said and hit his arm playfully. The nickname wasn't very creative, but she was seven when she nicknamed him. She called him that, or Sun Shine.

"Ouch," he said in mock hurt, rubbing his arm where she'd hit him.

"Shut up," She glared playfully at him. "You know it didn't hurt."

"Oh, it did," he said seriously, but she knew he was only kidding.

"Come on, Sun Shine," She grabbed his arm and dragged him off to the archery range where they picked up a bow. Well, Reagan did, Jeter just tapped his bracelet and a beautiful golden bow sprung out. Normally, the bow would come out on its own when he needed it, but since he was just practicing, he tapped it so it sprung out. It had been a gift from Zeus for going on a quest for him.

"Come on, Mastermind," Jeter said. "Show me what you got,"

She didn't even say anything about the nickname, used to it now. At first she thought it made her seem like an evil thief, but now she had gotten used to it. She knew her father was the god of thieves and that's why she got that nickname.

Instead, she readied her bow and shot the arrow, watching it fly through the wind and hitting Bulls Eye. "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" she said and punched the air with her fist.

Jeter rolled his eyes, but smiled. Reagan was beautiful when she jumped around, squealing. She was his best friend, but sometimes he caught himself staring at her in a way that didn't scream _friend_. "Whatever," he muttered.

"Oh, come one, Sun Shine," she said. "Let's see what you've got."

Jeter grinned and held his bow ready. Right before he was about to shoot, a voice called, "Jeter!" He was so startled that he spun around, his bow still drawn, and faced the person. Unfortunately, he accidentally let go of the arrow.

It flew through the wind at amazing speed and right above the head of the person. She ducked right on time, so the arrow only graced her golden brown hair.

She stood up and glared at him. "Are you _trying_ to kill me?" Alexandra demanded, glaring at him with her grey-green eyes.

Jeter shrunk back under her glare. She could be scary as Tartarus when she wanted to. "No, I'm sorry," he said quickly. "But," he looked around, seeing Reagan standing to the side, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

Alex continued to glare, but answered him. "Ivy's got more information," she said, not even trying to sound nice. An arrow almost killed her and he was the one who shot!

Jeter nodded, but he looked shocked. Maybe he'd get some more information on the dream… "I'll be right there. Where're the others?"

"They're in the Demeter cabin," Alex said and turned around, walking away.

Jeter turned to Reagan when the daughter of Hades had disappeared. "I've gotta go," he said.

"Why?" Reagan asked. She looked and felt disappointed.

"Look, there's something I haven't told you, and I'm sorry about that," he began. "I had a dream the other day. But that's not all, more people have had the dream and we're trying to understand what happened to make us all have the same dream."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know what it meant or anything. Look, I'll see you at the game, okay? I really gotta go now," His ice blue eyes were begging her to understand.

"Fine," She sighed. "Go."

"I'll see you later," he said and turned to run to the Demeter cabin.

He arrived soon after. As he walked in, he could hear Ivy's hysteric voice. "We have to save her!"

"And we will," another voice said. Jeter recognized the voice to belong to Xavier, son of Hephaestus. "We just have to talk to Chiron first and ask for a quest, then maybe talk to Rachel."

"He's right. If she's kidnapped, then we will save her." Alexandra spoke up.

"Yeah, and when I'm here, what could go wrong?" Mike asked, smirking.

"Oh, get over yourself," Alex narrowed her eyes at him.

"What if I don't want to?" he challenged.

"Well, then maybe I'll have to just make you," she balled her fist as if ready to hit him. Lucky for him, Isabella stepped in between the two.

"Okay," she said. "Enough of this, you two,"

Alex gritted her teeth, but nodded. The son of Tyche also nodded, smirking. "Fine," they both said, and then glared at each other.

"What exactly did you see, Ivy?" Zatanna spoke up.

Ivy looked at her with tearful eyes. "My mother," she said. "She was bound with these chains. And there was a man – chains – a cave…" she trailed off.

"Anything else?" Zachariah asked. The daughter of Demeter shook her head. "Okay, so what do we do?"

"I say we get a quest and free Lady Demeter!" Leonard, or Michael, said. As a son of Ares, he wanted to have some action. Sure, he wasn't like his other siblings, but he still liked action and such.

"I agree, we have to do something," Andrew said. everyone else voiced their agreement.

"But what? We can't just leave," Isabella said. as a daughter of Athena, her mind was racing full speed trying to find a solution.

"No," Jeter said. "But Chiron have to send someone on a quest sooner or later."

"It's the only way to save Demeter. And if she doesn't get saved… let's just say it will be bad." Alexandra said. She didn't really like Demeter much. Try hearing her complain about not eating enough cereal every time you visit your dad…

"But how are _we_ going to get the quest? They will most likely pick someone else. Like Percy and Annabeth or any of the other campers." Xavier said.

"No," Zatanna said confidently. "They can't. We had the dream for a reason and they will understand that. This quest is meant for us."

"But how will all of us go? The Ancient laws says that only three can go on a quest at a time," Jeter said. "You know how it ended last time someone went more than three on a quest…"

"Screw the Ancient Laws!" Alex said. Everyone turned to her as she continued. "I know perfectly well how the last quest ended, but this is something we can't ignore. You can't tell me that you have a feeling you will go on this quest. Maybe some of us have to sacrifice themselves, but if we don't… the world is screwed. Demeter is important to the agriculture in the world. Think about what will happen if that disappeared…" she trailed off, seeing it sink into the others.

"Bad," Michael said.

"Exactly," Alex said.

"It's bad and all, but guys?" Andrew asked hesitantly. When everyone turned to him, he continued, "Were late for the activities…"

"Styx," Zatanna cursed and ran outside before anyone could react.

Alexandra groaned. She had her least favorite class right then, archery.

"Something wrong," Mike smirked.

"Shut up," she growled and the shadows started to bend around her before she was simply gone.

"Damn, I wish I could do that," Xavier said before running off to his next activity, sword fight.

Soon, everyone had left the Demeter cabin.

.*.*.*.*.*.

The Apollo cabin was already there when Alexandra Shadow Traveled into the archery range. She usually had this class with them because they could teach her.

"You're late," Will commented.

"I know," Alex sighed and picked up a bow. Even in her ten years at being at camp, she still hadn't learned archery. She could control the arrow enough so it flew in the right direction, but not hit the target. Well, sometimes it hit target, but that was when she was lucky.

"Okay, everyone, get you bows and start shooting targets!" Will told them all. Everyone either tapped their bracelets or necklaces or got their bows other ways.

That's when Andrew and Jeter got there from running. Will told them the same thing he'd told the others.

Alex sighed again and readied her bow. An arrow notched and ready, she let it go. It flew through the wind at amazing speed that even the Apollo kids couldn't do.

Miraculously, it hit Bulls Eye. Alex's jaw dropped and so did everyone else's. Clapping came from behind them.

Turning, Alex saw a man about eighteen with a smile so brilliant that it almost hurt to look. He was handsome.

"Apollo?" She asked just as the Apollo cabin yelled, "Dad!" And they ran to meet him. It wasn't every day they got to meet their dad.

"Hi, guys," Apollo smiled and hugged his children.

"What are you doing here?" Alexandra asked in confusion. She'd learned that when a god came to camp, it wasn't for social visits.

Apollo turned to her, still smiling. "Alexandra, Jeter, Andrew," he said. The three looked even more confused at that. "You need to speak with Rachel."

"We do?" Jeter asked.

"Yes," Apollo gave them a look that said that said he knew about the dreams.

"When? Rachel's not here yet," Andrew pointed out.

"She'll be here in about ten minutes or so," Apollo said. "In the meantime, I have to go. Goodbye for now, kids." He began to glow and they averted their eyes.

Jeter, Andrew and Alex shared a look, though it was more of a glare when Alex looked at Jeter. She still hadn't forgiven him for almost killing her an hour ago. Thankfully, she had good reflexes after training so much.

Alex shrugged and picked up the bow again, notching an arrow and let it go. This time, however, it didn't hit Bulls Eye. It didn't even hit target.

She sighed and hung the bow up, not bothering to do more. "Shall we go?" she asked the others, who nodded and let their bows shrink back into a bracelet or arm band.

The three walked out of the archery range after having excused themselves to go. They really needed to talk to Rachel, even Apollo had said that.

Alex, Jeter and Andrew made their way to the Oracle cave, which wasn't a cave at all. When one say 'cave', it usually means stone walls and such, but this was different. It was more like a luxurious house, with game room and living room and everything she could possibly want.

They sat down outside and waited for her.

"Look, Alex, I'm sorry about earlier," Jeter said.

Alexandra looked at him. "Whatever," she said.

"What happened?" Andrew asked, looking between them confusedly.

"You brother almost killed me," Alex said matter-of-factly.

"He _what_?" Andrew asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and you startled me," Jeter said.

"You still held it," Alex glared at him.

"What?" Andrew asked, still confused.

"I didn't mean to!" Jeter said.

"But you still did it!" Alex told him.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Andrew almost shouted.

"She thinks I almost killed her because I _accidentally_ shoot an arrow at her when she startled me earlier," Jeter said, looking back at his brother.

"Oh," Andrew said. They sat in silence for a bit before he talked again. "This is ridiculous! Where is she? Dad said ten minutes!" he said, his patience running low, which wasn't hard since it was his Fatal Flaw; he didn't like to do things slow.

"It will take some time before she gets here," Alexandra said. She had to admit that she was getting bored just sitting here too.

Suddenly, a voice broke them out of their misery. "What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Apollo told us to talk to you," Andrew said.

"About the dreams?" Rachel asked.

"How do you know?" Alex asked curiously.

"I'm the Oracle, of course I would know things," Rachel rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Well, do you know what to do?" Andrew asked.

"Come on in and I'll see." Rachel answered and walked past them inside the cave. She put her things on the ground and jumped on the couch. "I've missed this place!" she said, looking around.

The three others walked in behind her, and, not having seen the cave much, stared in wonder and awe. "That's so cool!" Andrew said.

"I know," Rachel beamed at him. "I love it!"

"Yeah, yeah, it's gorgeous, now can you tell us what we want to know?" Alex asked impatiently. It wasn't that she didn't like Rachel, she did, but she was also impatient.

Rachel glared at her, but couldn't keep it up for long because her face stretched into a smile. "Okay, I can probably do that. I've gotten pretty good at this," she said and sat up straight.

Suddenly, her body went stiff and green mist poured from her mouth, snaking around her as a big python. Her eyes glowed just as green as the mist, but her voice was different. It was like three of her was speaking at once and it was old. _I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._

They stood there before Alex stepped forwards. "What is our destiny?"

The Oracle spoke again in the same voice.

_Ten shall head north, to the land beyond gods._

_And fail, or succeed against all odds._

_With death and luck, the door is revealed._

_And the goddess in chains must be unsealed._

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Chiron!" Andrew called as he and Jeter ran over.

"What is it, my boy?" Chiron asked as he turned towards him in centaur form.

"Dad told us to talk to the Oracle, so we did," Jeter said.

Chiron scrunched his eyebrows. "What did she say?"

"She gave us a prophesy," Andrew continued. "It said that ten had to go north to the land beyond the gods. They would fail, or succeed against all the odds. And something about the goddess in chains must be unsealed." None of them wanted to say the third line of the prophesy that stated that they had to be lucky and maybe even death had to come to them for the door to be revealed.

Chiron studied their faces before saying, "Did the Spirit say anything else?"

"You'll probably hear it later," Andrew said fast.

Chiron nodded his head. "Very well, I will call a Counselor meeting. Was anyone else with you when you talked to the Oracle?"

"Alexandra was there," Jeter said.

"Very well, I will call the Counselors and Alexandra will bring you the news since you are not Senior Counselors. You should get ready for today's basketball game. Apollo cabin will be playing against Athena cabin." And with that, the activities director walked off.

"You think we will get the quest?" Jeter asked his brother.

Andrew looked at him and continued to walk towards their cabin. "With Alex there? Of course," he said like it was obvious. "She won't let anyone get this quest other than us. She's way to stubborn for that."

.*.*.*.*.*.

All counselors were present when Mike walked in. Alexandra glared in his direction, being irritated that he was so late.

"Ah, Scott, come on in and take your seat." Chiron said. He was the only one that called Mike, Scott. Mike did and Chiron continued. "Now, as you all know, we have gotten a new prophesy. Alexandra, will you tell us?"

Mike looked at her confused. She'd been talking to the Oracle?

"Yes, Chiron," Alex told him. "The Oracle said: _Ten shall head north, to the land beyond gods. And fail, or succeed against all odds. With death and luck, the door is revealed. And the goddess in chains must be unsealed._"

There was silence as everyone took in what she'd just said. "Who will take the quest?" Annabeth asked.

"I think Percy and Annabeth should go, at least." Connor Stoll spoke up.

"Yeah, they have most experience." Travis agreed.

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other. It was true; they did have a lot of experience.

"No!" Alexandra said. Everyone turned to her as she continued, their eyes holding shock. "I'm sorry Percy, Annabeth, but this quest is not for you," she said. "I already know who will go on this quest. And these people have had dreams about who this goddess is and what happened. And when we spoke to the Oracle, we asked what _our_ destiny was, not yours."

Everyone stared at her as if she'd grown another head. She did have a point, but they still didn't have to like it. "Then who will go?" Clarisse asked.

"Andrew and Jeter, sons of Apollo, Isabella, daughter of Athena, Leonard, son of Ares, Xavier, son of Hephaestus, Ivy, daughter of Demeter, Zachariah, son of Dionysus, Zatanna, daughter of Hecate, _Scott_," she smirked in Mike's direction. "Son of Tyche and I." she finished.

"Why would you go on a quest? Have any of you even been on one?" Clarisse asked.

Alexandra glared at her, and Clarisse had to keep herself from cringing. "We've been to many quest this summer and some before that. Not big ones as this, but I know we can do it." she said through gritted teeth.

"And how can you be so sure?" Clarisse asked again.

"Because it was _we_ who got the dreams and the prophesy, not you. You don't even know which goddess it is!" Alexandra glared at her.

"She's got a point," Percy spoke up. "As much as you guys want us to take the quest, we can't. it isn't out quest, Alex have made that clear. All we will do is mess things up. So, Alex, who's the goddess?" He turned to his cousin.

"Thank you, Percy," Alex said through gritted teeth again, still not calmed down. "And the goddess is Demeter." A few gasps were heard. If Demeter had been captured, things were pretty bad.

"Mother is captured?" Katie asked.

"Yes, and we have got to save her. If we don't, things will be pretty bad for human kind." Alex said.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Jeter stood at the sideline, waiting. The basketball game would start soon and he needed to get ready. Since Apollo cabin was one of the best cabin at sports in the whole camp, he thought it would be okay. However, he would be playing against the Hermes cabin and since they had formed a team with the Athena cabin, things could get a little though for them.

This wasn't a normal basketball game, however. No, they were allowed to use their powers from their godly parent. Usually, they wouldn't do that, but they had decided to try something different, therefore, they allowed everyone to use their powers. Of course, it had its restrictions; no weapons allowed no summoning other players (as the Hades kids could do) and no hurting the other teams, or their own for that matter.

Jeter was extremely thankful that he wasn't playing against the Nike cabin or the Tyche cabin, or the Hades cabin for that matter. All of them had an unfair advantage over the other team. The Tyche kids was extremely lucky; the Nike cabin always won since their mother was the goddess of victory; and the Hades cabin could just appear beside you and snatch the ball. However, Athena's kids were extremely good with strategies, so it would be hard to beat them.

They were five that would play at each team. From Apollo it was Jeter, Kasimira, Andrew, Will and Katherine, who was fifteen years old. On the other team, there was Reagan, Travis and Connor Stoll from Hermes cabin and Isabella and Jozette Collins from Athena cabin.

"Ready to be crushed, Sun Shine?" Reagan's vice brought him out of hi musings as he turned to her, grinning.

"In your dreams, Mastermind!" He laughed.

"Oh, you'll see Mastermind, all right," she told him. "When we crush you!" Her laughter rung throughout place.

"You're so on, Ray!" he said, using his other nickname for her.

"Well, I should go," She smirked.

"Yeah, you need all the practice you can get," Jeter teased.

She did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out at him before turning and walking away.

This was going to be a fun game…

* * *

**AN: So, what did you guys think? Was it any good?**

**IMPORTANT QUESTIONS:**

**- Is there anyone that has anything against their character dying? (not saying that they will, I just need to know)**

**- Anyone who wants t help write the Basketball game?**

**- Do I have many spelling and/or grammar mistakes and need a beta?**

**- Which character do you want to hear more about in the next chapter? (please don't say your own character)**

**- Who do you think should end up together? (I have some of them figured out, but I want your help)**

**NOT SO IMPORTANT QUESTIONS:**

**- Are anyone else exited for MoA? I know I am!**

**- What's your favorite song?**

**- What's your favorite movie?**

**- Favorite book?**

**I know, lots of questions, but you don't have to answer them all, just please, answer the imprtant ones because they can change the whole story for the better... :D**

**- thiskittenhasclaws2**


	7. AN Very Important!

**VERY IMPORTANT!**

Okay, guys, here's the deal; I want to rewrite this whole thing! I want to do this differently because I believe I've done this wrong. But here's the thing, I want you guys to decide.

I'm going to post the first rewritten chapter in the next chapter, and you have to tell me if you want me to continue that, or the one I've already written.

The basketball game will be as planned, but I might also throw in a Capture the Flag game too. I just have to thank my awesome friend here on FF; _Soozin Hevincarrr_ for writing the basketball game! So thank you! :D

Another thing, if you see the name of your characters godly parent on the list under this paragraph, scroll down until you find it and read what it says there, I might just have to do some changes to your character… or it can be some important messages. :D

Hephaestus

Hecate

Persephone

Aphrodite

* * *

**Hephaestus!**

Okay, so both of the characters submitted for Hephaestus had fire powers. Unfortunately, I can't have anyone with that power since it doesn't fit the story. I might do a sequel later with Leo and all of them, and since Leo is supposed to be the only one with fire powers, I can't have more.

However, I'll make you a deal. Their swords, which both have something to do with fire, will be like that, though it's a gift from Hephaestus and they can't use it to create fire. Sounds okay?

Xavier can summon his sword from fire, but it's because Hephaestus blessed him with that sword and it's the only thing with fire that can't hurt him.

Same goes for Kate.

* * *

**Hecate!**

There isn't much to say here, just that, can you explain the mace thing (her weapon) and maybe what it looks like? And is it a necklace or something?

* * *

**Persephone!**

Well, there's only one thing here. I might need to change her powers so they fit with Persephone's. I'm sorry, the hearing the dead thing was a really good idea, but I need to have it related to her godly parent, sorry. :D

If you could maybe change her background a little so it fits more of a daughter of Persephone's powers, that'd be great. :D You could maybe have her having flowers popping up everywhere, even in her bedroom or something. I know, it doesn't sound quite as exciting, but I need to have her powers this way. :D

One more thing, is she a summer or year camper?

* * *

**Aphrodite!**

Okay, so someone told me that Saskia sounded like a Mary-Sue? Well, I have to do something about that.

I will make her a little more like Silena, if you get what I mean. She won't be as self-absorbed as some of the Aphrodite campers, but she use makeup and her clothes are more like the Aphrodite campers. However, her personality will be kind of the same, only with a little more girly side, okay?

I have nothing against Goth or punk style, don't get me wrong, it's just that the Aphrodite campers have to be girly, at least to a degree.

If you didn't understand, you will in future chapters, okay? Great :D

* * *

Okay, that was all. Well, I do have a question for you.

What does your character wear in battle?

And those who haven't answered my other question from earlier; Do you have anything against your character dying?

The rewritten chapter will be up today or tomorrow. Please tell me what you want to read! :D The plot may change a little with the rewritten story too, but there will still be a quest.

There is no other changes in the characters, except mine; Alexandra. She won't be the daughter of Hades anymore, since it doesn't fit the story of the new version. She will be a daughter of Mnemosyne, goddess of memory and mother of Muses. :D

** thiskittenhasclaws2**


	8. Chapter 1 Rewritten

**Hey, everyone! **

**Here's the first rewritten chapter! Remember to tell me which version you want me to do! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

None expected it, but that was usually the case. No one expected it, so it happened. Of course, they should be used to it by now. After all, it happened every week. Luckily, or unluckily, it was Scott Michael O'Dower, son of Tyche, and Alexandra Summers, daughter of Mnemosyne, on guard duty that day. No one understood what Chiron had thought when he put those two together on duty; they could never agree on anything.

"Mike, I swear I will kill you!" Alex growled.

"Now, why would you do that, Sweetheart?" His smirk only added to her frustration.

Before she could retort, a crashing sound came from Half-Blood Hill and Thalia's Pine. When Mike turned his head towards the hill, he saw three figures. One of a person and the two others of something that looked like monstrous dogs. Hellhounds.

"Come on!" Alex said and drew her two daggers from her two identical silver bracelets. She raced towards the hill in her leather outfit she wore to training and battles. Her golden brown hair was tied in a ponytail and waved from side to side. Her grey-green eyes were determined and nothing could stop her when she got those eyes.

Mike didn't say anything, just took his bow from his shoulder and notched an arrow. He readied it and shot, hitting the first Hellhound right between the eyes. His mouth turned up in a grin and his blue eyes showed how proud he was of himself. He pulled a hand through his blonde hair that stood out in gravity defying directions, though he still managed to look good.

He shot a second arrow and hit the other monster in the ribs, making it vaporize in dust right away. Lucky for him, he did all this without even getting the slightest dirt on his armor. After he put his bow up on his shoulders again, he walked down to Alex and the unknown demigod.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" He heard Alex ask. Looking around her, he saw a girl around their age, sixteen.

The girl looked at Alex with her bright blue eyes, before turning to Mike. "Yes," she whispered and stretched out her hand. "I think it's broken." Her voice sounded weak and she was breathing hard.

"Let me see," Alex said softly. Mike didn't know if it was an act, or if she really was concerned for the demigod, but one thing was sure, she never acted like that before. Usually, she would be cold and hostile towards strangers, but then again, the girl had almost died. "Mhm, I think you might be right," Alex was saying. "We need to get you to the infirmary."

"Can you stand, Sweetheart?" Mike asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Mike, could you be serious for a moment and not think about your… _relationships_?" She put extra force on relationship to let them know that she didn't mean that word.

"Why? Jealous?" Mike turned towards her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his lips.

"Please, the moment I'm jealous of your so called relationships, is the moment I lose my memory." she said and turned back towards the other demigod. "What's your name?"

"Katherine, but call me Kate," she said.

"Kate, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Mike smiled his famous smile at her.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Kate could feel her heart melting when the boy smiled at her. "I'm Mike," he said.

"Mike…" she whispered. "Nice name."

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Look what you've done now, _Scott_! We need to get her to the infirmary, not make her worse!"

"You're just jealous!" Mike smirked.

"I'm not! Ugh, why did I have to be put on guard duty with an _idiot_!" The girl said, and then turned to Kate. "I'm Alexandra, but you can call me Alex. Now, can you stand?"

"I… I think so." Kate said and attempted to stand, only to find she was racing towards the ground as fast as she could get her feet under herself.

Someone grabbed her before she could hit the ground. "I think we'll steady you." A voice said in her ear. Mike.

Someone else grabbed her other side and Kate wrapped her arms around their shoulders and let them lead her down the hill. She wouldn't usually trust people so easily, but something told her that they wouldn't hurt her.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Andre Reeves Fargos, son of Apollo, sat in his cabin, playing with his guitar. He'd always had a gift for playing guitar. Both he and his twin… no, he wouldn't think about that now. It was too painful.

So he continued to play until it was a knock on the door. No one was in the cabin except him, so he had to open it. When the door swung open, he was greeted by his best friend, Isabella Katherina Collins, daughter of Athena. She was year older than him, but they were still best friends. Age didn't really matter to them.

"Hi, Andrew!" She smiled at him, making him smile too. "So, you ready?"

Andrew looked at her confused with his crystal blue eyes. "For what?" he asked.

Isabella glared at him. Her grey eyes made him feel uncomfortable and he shifted his weight to his other foot. "You know what! I can't believe you forgot! Andrew!" Isabella through her hands up in frustration.

Suddenly, something in his mind clicked and he remembered. "Oh, Styx! I'll just go change and be right here!" He thrust a hand through his dirty blonde hair before spinning around and running to his bunk and found some new clothes.

After he was finished, they were both wearing shorts and T-shirts, ready to go for a morning jog.

.*.*.*.*.*.

_Clang!_

The sound of swords hitting each other sounded throughout the arena as the two Ares kids sparred. So far, it looked like Leonard Michael Green would win, but they both knew that Maverick was holding back.

"Come on!" Leonard said as he leveled his three and a half foot long bronze sword. "Give me your best shot!"

Maverick Delano studied him with his red irises. He was the only one Leonard knew, except himself, to have those kinds of eyes; blood red. Though, maverick had red hair too, whereas Leonard had black hair, kept no longer than three forth of an inch. His facial expression was serious, like always. Leonard had never seen his half-brother smile or laugh. No one even dared mess with him.

Nodding, Maverick began sparring with more skill and it wasn't long before Leonard found himself with a sword to his neck. Well, one couldn't expect anything else from the favorite son of Ares. Leonard knew that, but he still didn't like it. He also knew that Maverick was one of the best swordfighters at camp and almost no one could beat him except maybe a few that had been here longer and practiced a lot. And of course Percy Jackson, who was the best swordfighter in over a thousand years.

Before more could be done, the conch horn sounded and it was time for lunch.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Leonard walked towards the Dining Pavilion with the rest of his siblings. They were, of course, led by the counselor, Clarisse. As they walked, his red eyes scanned the others. Nature spirits emerged from the woods and other cabins walked towards the Mess Hall. There were a few cabins with only one person in, like Poseidon and Hades and Mnemosyne.

It was winter break and almost all the campers were there. After the war that summer, everyone had become closer, more like a family. They knew what it was like to lose someone and they were all thankful for being alive. Many didn't survive, but that was okay. They died for something they believed in and they did it as heroes. None of the campers that were fighting in the war knew of a better way to die than to go as a hero, fighting for something they believed in rather than sitting and watching the world succumb into darkness.

Leonard, though he preferred to be called Michael, looked to one of his closest friends, Mike. Mike was the son of Tyche and pretty damn lucky. It wasn't fair that he was so lucky, but still, they were friends. He was smirking and upon seeing the son of Ares' questioning gaze, he mouthed _I'll tell you later_.

Lunch went by uneventfully, if one doesn't count the little prank the Hermes cabin pulled on the Athena table. Leonard, or Michael, could've sworn Annabeth was inches from ripping Connor and Travis's throats out. The other children of Athena didn't look any better. Luckily, or unluckily, they controlled themselves and sat down. Michael couldn't help, but think about what the Hermes cabin had gotten them in now. Athena cabin was the best at strategies after all.

.*.*.*.*.*.

She clearly didn't like it, but Zatanna Bone, daughter of Hecate, had been forced by both Lou-Ellen and Chiron. They said she needed to "go more out and talk to people". She did that! Zatanna did that on a daily basis, but apparently that wasn't enough.

So there she was, walking with the new girl that had been taken to the infirmary by Alex and Mike. How those two could manage that was a mystery. They couldn't do anything together!

"Okay, so here's the Climbing Wall," she said in a bored tone. The new girl was shy and didn't talk much, which was fine by Zatanna; she didn't like to talk much either.

Kate gasped. "Why is there lava coming down from it?"

Zatanna looked up with her emerald green eyes. "Extra challenge, you'll get to try that later on. Let's move on."

They walked on and Zatanna straightened her camp T-shirt. It was no ordinary camp tee because she'd painted small sculls on it. She also had on a pair of black short shorts and black sandals.

"Here's the Mess Hall, or Dining Pavilion, it's where we eat." She gestured to a building with around two dozen, or more, tables scattered around.

"But… it's no roof!" Kate exclaimed. "What if it rains!"

Zatanna's eyes bore into Kate's bright blue ones. "It never rains here," she said like it was obvious.

"Oh," Kate said, lost in thought. "So, is it fun to be here? At camp I mean?"

Zatanna looked ahead of them and a small smile tugged on the corners of her lips. "Fun? It depends on what you see as fun."

"Oh," Kate said again.

"You know, I might actually like you," Zatanna said and continued to walk. "You could be a good friend."

.*.*.*.*.*.

After a couple of hours, the tour of camp was finished and Zatanna and Kate were on their way to the Big House.

"So, when do I get claimed?" Kate asked.

The older girl looked at her. "Hopefully, tonight at the camp fire."

"Hopefully?" Kate asked.

"Well, you'll be claimed today or tomorrow, depends." That seemed to make Kate relax slightly and they continued to walk in silence.

After a while, a boy around fifteen with reddish blonde hair and icy blue eyes ran up to them. He was no more than five feet, so he was shorter than Zatanna by four inches and Kate by two inches. He looked at them both before his eyes fixed on Zatanna. "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but Zatanna, Will told me to get you. It's Lou-Ellen, she had some kind of accident with magic and we, the Apollo campers, can't heal her from it. So, therefore, we thought that maybe you could reverse it with magic…" he explained fast.

Zatanna's began panicking for her favorite sister. "Where is she, Jeter?"

"In the infirmary. I'll take over here and explain, just go." Zatanna nodded in thanks and ran down a path towards the infirmary.

Jeter turned towards Kate. "So, how much have Zatanna told you?"

"Uh, um, she's only explained about the camp, but Chiron explained the rest before that and I saw the film." Kate said shyly.

Jeter nodded like he understood. She was shy, just like him. Well, he wasn't exactly shy, he just didn't like to talk much in crowds. But right now he had a job to do and he couldn't be shy, not that he usually was. "I'm Jeter, by the way," he introduced himself. "Come, I'll introduce you to my best friend, Regan."

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Sun Shine!" Regan shouted as she ran towards Jeter.

"Hi, Mastermind!" Jeter smiled. "This is Kate, a new camper."

Regan looked Kate over with her brown eyes. The daughter of Hermes nodded and a grin spread across her freckled face. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Kate!"

"Thank you," Kate said shyly.

"Anyway, Kate, Regan over here is a daughter of Hermes." Jeter cut in. "Well, we need to get going, I'm going to introduce Kate to Xavier."

.*.*.*.*.*.

"Xavier!"

Leonardo Xavier Kryie, son of Hephaestus, heard the voice before he saw the owner. He could even hear who it was, but right now he had something to do that couldn't be done later. He threw back his black hair.

He brought the glowing metal out of the flames and used a special hammer to form it into a sword. As he hammered, his chocolate brown eyes never leaving the blade, he heard people enter the forges. Of course, it could be his siblings, but also other people.

"Hey, Xavier," Ethan Jeter Ward, son of Apollo, said as he walked in with a girl. "This is Kate," He gestured to the girl beside him.

"Hi," She waved shyly.

"Hey," Xavier said cheerfully. "I'm the awesome and incredible Xavier!" A grin formed on his lips as he said it.

Jeter and Kate laughed. "So you keep saying," Jeter said.

"You know it's true," Xavier's grin got even wider.

"What are you making?" Kate asked, her blue eyes glinted as she stared at the object in his hands.

"This," He held the sword up. "Is a sword. I rather make these than automatons these days."

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Because–" he started, but was cut off.

"Hey, I gotta go, see you later and maybe you'd take it from here?" Jeter asked.

"Sure," Xavier said and grinned at the girl. "Okay, so there's this curse…" His talking faded as Jeter walked out and left the Forges.

.*.*.*.*.*.

The fourteen year old daughter of Demeter was having a nice day until her strawberries went missing. Ivy Harrison did _not_ like people touching her strawberries, much less stealing them.

She was just going to get a few more strawberries and then, when she turned back to her basket, it was gone. Katie hadn't seen anything wither, but her basket was there. Of course, they both knew who was behind it all.

"Connor! Travis! I swear to the gods I will kill you if you don't come back with that basket!" Katie screamed and ran towards the Hermes cabin before Ivy could do anything to stop her.

Ivy just sighed and walked down to the cabins and to cabin four, the Demeter cabin. She knew that Katie would fix it and it took everything she had to not follow her sister, but right now, she couldn't be bothered.

She slumped down on her bed and drifted off. She was tired and drained after yesterday's traveling and she hadn't gotten to rest properly.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Ivy woke up to the sound knocking on the door. She looked around the cabin, trying to see why no one had opened yet. Nobody was there.

Groaning, she got up and walked groggily to the door, not quite awake yet. The door swung open, revealing a boy about six feet four inches with black hair and purplish green eyes. He wore an orange camp tee and ripped jeans. "Hey, Ivy!" he said.

"Hi, Zach," Ivy yawned and stepped aside, allowing him to enter.

Zachariah Young, son of Dionysus, stepped inside. "Were you sleeping?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Ivy yawned again.

"That tired, huh?" Zach asked.

"You have no idea. I can't believe I would be that tired after a day of travel!" she said exasperated.

"Well, you did travel all the way from Kansas," Zach pointed out.

"By plane!" Ivy said.

"Still," he said, shrugging. "Anyway, have you heard there's a new camper?"

"Really? Who?" Ivy asked.

"Her name's Kate, though I don't know more about her." Zach shrugged again.

Ivy thought for a moment before the conch horn sounded and it was time for dinner.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Zach hurried over to his cabin where Pollux was waiting. Since they were only those two, they didn't have to wait for long before they walked to the Mess Hall.

Dinner went by okay; they got food, gave a burnt offering to their father, although Olympus was closed, and soon enough, dinner was over.

He walked over to the arena for sword fighting with his half-brother. They usually trained with their swords together with the Athena cabin, since they were only two. Today was no exception.

Annabeth would be teaching, since she was head counselor of the Athena cabin.

"Okay, get your sword or dagger!" Annabeth instructed, holding a dagger in her hand.

Zach could see Jozette Collins pulling out her two foot long sword, Step. Isabella Collins got her dagger and Katheryn Collins took out her two, eight inch daggers. Callisto Booker found a sword, since she usually used throwing knives. Bridget Lauren Nelson got her sword out.

The son of Dionysus tapped his bracelet and a beautiful sword sprung out. It balanced perfectly in his hand. Pollux also had a sword in his hand.

"Now, begin sparring and I will walk around and direct you if needed," Annabeth said.

Zach turned to his brother. "You ready?" Pollux grinned.

"You bet!" Zach said and attacked.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Kasimira Mary Trince, fourteen year old daughter of Apollo, threw her golden hair, which reached six inches above her waist, back and laughed. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

"You could say that," she nodded.

"I knew it!" Her best friend, Bridget Lauren Nelson, daughter of Athena and thirteen years old, jumped up and punched the air with her fist. Her shoulder length curly, brown hair bounced as she jumped up and her grey eyes sparkled, so anyone could tell she was kidding.

"Sure you did," Kasimira said.

"Hey, Capture the Flag is tomorrow, isn't it?" Bridget asked suddenly.

"Yeah, since it is Thursday today, and Capture the Flag is Friday, I guess it's only logical it's tomorrow…" Kasimira explained patiently, even though her friend knew that.

Bridget hit her arm lightly. "Of course it's logical! I'm not a daughter of Athena for nothing!" She smiled proudly.

"I know that," Kasi rolled her eyes. "But do you know what the teams are?"

"No idea," Bridget shook her head. "But we'll get to know tomorrow at dinner, I think, when Chiron announces it."

"Then, I guess we'll have to wait," Kasimira agreed.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Brielle Grey, seventeen year old daughter of Persephone, walked along the shore of Long Island Sound. Her vibrant red hair flowed behind her in the wind. It was messy, but you almost couldn't see that as it flowed behind her. Her large, grey eyes were trained on the waves of water hitting the beach right at her feet.

She'd come out here some times to think. Oh, how her life had changed in only three years since she came to Camp Half-Blood. She had started with the weird experiences long before that though. She'd wake up, and flowers would decorate the windows and walls. No one believed her since the flowers would be gone before anyone could see it.

Her footsteps were light on the dry sand, barely out of the water's reach. She wore a floral short shorts and a camp tee.

Suddenly, the water stilled. Nothing moved. Not even the wind. Which was _very_ strange.

"Hello?" Bri called to no one in particular. No answer, of course, but it was like something was watching her.

_Soon,_ a voice whispered in her head. A sleepy voice of a woman. Bri didn't know what she meant, but she was sure she wasn't going to like it. There were some kind of warning to the voice, though, like something major was about to happen.

The wind started again and the water unfroze from its frozen place. Brielle also unfroze and continues to walk. However, she turned and ran back to her cabin, not wanting the voice to come back.

* * *

**AN So, what do you think?**

**Original or rewritten? :D**

**Oh, and do someone want to be my beta?**


	9. Chapter 2 Rewritten

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Thank you to all of you who took time reviewing, adding to alerts/favorites and reading!**

**A special thank you to my beta; Fighter1357!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Not the books, nor most of the characters, since I didn't make them. I don't own the idea to the whole PJO books and neither the HoO books… let's just say I don't own anything, okay?**

**Okay, so it's just something I have to get off my chest! You don't have to listen to my rant, but I'll write it anyway; Recently I've noticed Jasper shippers flaming Jeyna shippers just because they ship differently! (I'm not saying all of them do, because I know that isn't true!). I'm a Jasper shipper myself, but I respect Jeyna shippers very much and it irritates me that some would flame perfectly good stories just because it's Jeyna! I mean, get a life! Flaming someone just because they are Jeyna shippers? Ugh, it's so annoying! So, I hope the flamers out there reads this and knows that there are ots of people annoyed with them! And I know there's lots of people!**

**Sorry for my rant and I appologize to those who don't flame and only leaves Constructive Critism! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – rewritten**

* * *

Alexandra Summers ran towards the Dining Pavilion Friday evening; she was late and that wasn't good, at all. Of course, she was only late by a few minutes, but still, it wasn't good. Chiron could've already announced the teams and she would've missed it.

As it was, she wasn't too late since there was also a few other people walking towards the Mess Hall, all talking and conversing without so much as a care. She hurried over to her table, which she was alone at, and sat down. A Nature Spirit brought her food, which she looked down at gratefully.

Alex walked over to the fire in the middle and dumped a slice of or food in it. "Mnemosyne," she muttered and walked back to her table.

"Isn't it boring sitting here all by yourself?" a voice asked from beside her. Alex jumped, a hand going to her two bracelets where she kept her two daggers, disguised as such.

As she got a good look at the girl sitting beside her, staring at her food, she relaxed slightly. "What are you doing here, Calliope?" she asked.

The Muse of Poetry looked at her., a serious look on her face as she stared at Alex.

"I came to warn you," she said, "Soon, everything will change, Alexandra. Everything you once knew will change and you won't know what to do."

Alexandra stared at her half-sister in worry. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Everything is about to change," the voice sounded far away and Calliope vanished into thin air, becoming a wispy vapor, and leaving a stunned and confused daughter of Mnemosyne behind.

She looked around, but no one seemed to have noticed anything. She scowled slightly and turned back toward her food, stuffing a piece of steak in her mouth.

After a while, Chiron stomped his hoof on the floor, making everyone go quiet. "Heroes!" He called out, making sure everyone heard, in a booming voice. "As you know, Capture the Flag is tonight! Cabin Seventeen currently holds the laurels." Cheering could be heard when he said that.

"It is the Athena cabin," The Athena cabin cheered as Annabeth and two others from her cabin ran in with a grey flag with a barn owl over an olive tree on it. "And Nike cabin that will lead the two teams!" The counselor of the Nike cabin ran into the pavilion with two others from his cabin with a black and white flag with a pair of wings on. The Nike cabin cheered. "Tonight, the Athena cabin will lead the Red Team! Hebe, Poseidon, Hermes, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Tyche and Persephone cabins will also be on the Red team. Meanwhile, the Nike cabin will lead the Blue Team! Demeter, Apollo, Ares, Aphrodite, Hecate, Nemesis and Mnemosyne cabins will be on the Blue Team!"

At this, everyone cheered and dinner continued as usual, with a more cheerful atmosphere at the thought of Capture the flag.

.*.*.*.*.*.

When it was finally time for capture the flag, everyone had gathered by the woods. Tables were set out, filled with weapons and defense items.

"Heroes!" Chiron announced now that it was finally time for Capture the Flag. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

He spread his arms, gesturing to the tables filled with equipment; helmets, bronze swords, spears, ox hide shields coated in metal. Everything they would need.

People rushed to grab a helmet, while many also grabbed shields and swords or spears. Those who had swords or other weapons chose to use their own.

Alexandra tapped her two silver bracelets and her two daggers came out, fitting perfectly in her hands. They'd been a gift from her sisters, the Muses. She wore her leather outfit that had been a gift from her mother. It worked like an armor. A blue helmet was tucked under her arm.

Ivy grabbed her bow and quiver full of arrows. Her bow was white, but had strawberry vines wrapped around it. It was a gift from her Mother and Ivy could use the vines to do her bidding, which came in handy at times. She wore a camp T-shirt, armor and a blue helmet.

Andrew tapped his arm band where he kept his bow. His quiver was placed on his back before he came. It was a gift from his Father. His outfit consisted of camp tee and armor.

Jeter's bow just came out from his bracelet and he grabbed it, holding it with a firm hold. His bow had been a gift from Zeus after going on a quest for the King of the Gods. His quiver hung at his back. He wore armor over his camp tee.

Kasimira had a bow slung over her shoulders and a quiver on her back full of arrows. Her golden hair gleamed in the sun, as she hadn't put on her blue helmet yet.

Zatanna grabbed her necklace so it expanded into a mace with a ball with spikes at the end. It had been a gift from her Mother and helped her with her powers. She also wore armor over her camp tee. A blue helmet sat on her head and a grin was spread over her face.

Saskia Bennet, only child of Aphrodite who would be playing, grabbed the silver charm of a dagger from her necklace and it extended into a bronze dagger. It had been a gift from her mother and, although she wouldn't admit it, it was very important to her. Her outfit was the most decorative of all. It was a light red armor over a white tee, short shorts and boots that matched her armor. She wasn't the most Aphrodite like daughter of the love goddess, but she still thought about how she looked. Her long, black hair was put into a ponytail, something that only happened when she played Capture the Flag or other activities that required it. She had makeup on and her deep violet eyes were trained on her dagger as it extended out into the bronze beauty that was her weapon. She had a blue helmet on.

Leonard, or Michael, hit his bronze ring, which was placed around his right ring finger, and his three and half foot long sword sprung out. He was lightly armored, which was unusual for a child of Ares. But Michael thought more about grace and skill than strength and brutality. He also wore the helm of the blue team.

Maverick Delano had his eight foot long, heavy sword in his hand. He wore heavy armor and a blue helmet covered his red hair.

Isabella grabbed her bow from her shoulder and a quiver hung at her back. Her bow was inscribed with the same sentence as the tattoo she had on her left foot; _No matter which direction,_ in Ancient Greek. It had been a gift from her Mother on her thirteenth birthday. She wore the helm of the red team and normal armor.

Jozette Collins, daughter of Athena, grabbed her two foot long sword, Step. She had on normal armor and a red helmet covered her platinum blonde hair.

Katheryn Elizabeth Collins, daughter of Athena, grabbed her two eight inch daggers. Her platinum blonde hair was tucked under a red helmet and she had normal armor on, a ready look on her face.

Callisto tapped her two identical bracelets. Two throwing knives soon was placed in her hands. They felt comfortable in her hands, which they should be since she'd had them since she came to camp and Athena had claimed her. Her blonde hair, which reached three inches above her shoulders, was in a ponytail and tucked in a red helmet.

Bridget's fingers closed around her sword. Her curly brown hair was tucked under her red helmet and she wore normal armor. Her grey eyes gave away her excitement for the upcoming game.

Zach tapped his bracelet twice and soon, he held a Celestial Bronze sword, a gift from his Father. The sword's hilt was covered in a grape vine which could help him greatly and the very sword was designed to help him channel his powers. He wore normal armor, like most did, and a red helmet over his black hair.

Xavier snapped his finger and fire suddenly started burning right by his hand. He didn't have fire power, but it had been a gift from his Father. His sword soon came into sight and he grabbed it, feeling the warm metal of his sword, Pryos, with his finger. Usually, it would've been too hot for him to touch, but with his sword, that didn't matter. To others, however, it wasn't the same. His armor was the same as every other's, almost every other's, and he had a red helmet tucked over his black hair. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with excitement.

Kate, who'd been claimed the day before at the campfire, daughter of Hephaestus, and had gotten a sword blessed by Hephaestus himself when she was claimed, grabbed her burning sword. It didn't hurt her, but as soon as she took it, the flames dimmed and it was just a flicker of fire from time to time, kindling and sparking, popping noises coming off it. It made it easier to slice through monsters. Her hair was up in a ponytail, not yet covered in a helmet.

Mike had his bow ready, and a quiver on his back. For once, his hair didn't stick out in gravity defying ways because it was covered in a bronze helmet with red horsehair on top. His bow was normal, except a small imprint of a horse shoe with the word _Luck_ inscribed in Ancient Greek. It had been a gift from his Mother, Tyche, and he always hit perfectly with it. He was lucky that way. Actually, he was always lucky.

Brielle held her long, double sided barbed knife the size of her forearm ready. Her usual clothes were changed out with armor and a helmet over her vibrant red hair. She was still slightly shaken up by the previous day's experience.

Both teams ran into the woods to hide their flag.

.*.*.*.*.*.

The counselor of the Nike cabin started giving orders. "Alexandra and Zatanna, would you take defense?" Even though he asked, there was no questioning it. It was obvious that the Nike cabin would know how to win this without a problem and anyone who questioned them would feel tha wrath of make a fool of themselves.

"Yes," the two replied, though Zatanna didn't like to take orders.

"The archers will go straight ahead and scatter around the woods. Ares cabin will go to the right. Michael and I will go for the flag. The rest, go into the woods and stop anyone who tries to pass you. The ones you can't stop, our two defenders will take care of."

When he was done talking, the horn blew, signaling the start of the game.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Annabeth and the red team gathered by Zeus fist. Normally, they wouldn't use the big pile of rock, but this time they did.

"Okay, Percy will go to the river and if you see an opening," Annabeth commanded, standing high, "take it. Zach and Xavier will take defense. I will use my hat and go for the flag." Annabeth knew this would be hard, especially when they played against the Nike cabin, since their Mother was goddess of victory.

"Got it," Percy said.

"The rest of you, scatter in the forest and look for an opening."

The horn sounded and the game was on.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Alex and Zatanna sat down on the ground, but were ready to jump up at a moment's notice. They would never let their guard down, especially not now. Their posture was stiff and ready, poised to attack anyone who came their way.

The sounds of metal to metal could be heard from the forest surrounding them, echoing and reverberating off the trees, but none of them was close enough. "How's Lou Ellen?" Alex asked.

"She'll be okay, just a small spell gone wrong, nothing much." Zatanna shrugged her shoulders.

"That's good… I guess." Alex said. She really wasn't good at emotional conversations, or anything emotional, really.

"Yeah," Zatanna said. "Hey, you going to the ball?" she asked Alex with an amused smile, knowing that she'd get a reaction.

Alex almost choked on her own spit. "What?" she asked incredulously. "I wouldn't be caught dead in a dress!"

Zatanna snickered softly as to not alert people of where they were. She knew Alex would react with something like that, but it was still funny. And to be honest, Zatanna wouldn't want to wear a dress either, even if it was to the ball Camp Half-Blood would be making on the Winter Solstice as a celebration for the Titan War to be over. Don't ask her why it was on that day and not a year after, because she didn't have a clue.

"What if someone asked you?" Zatanna asked, looking truly curious.

Alex gave her an '_are you serious'_ look. "You know I don't date," Alex said, frowning at the thought. "I don't do love."

"You could," Zatanna said, "but then again, neither do I."

"Please," Alex said, rolling her eyes. "It will only end up in heartbreak anyway; I've seen enough breakup's to know that."

"Not all couples brake up," Zatanna rolled her eyes, lifting her index finger to indicate she 'serious'.

"Name one," Alex said.

"Percy and Annabeth, Chris and Clarisse," Zatanna began.

"Oh, come on!" Alex said. "They have been together since the summer! And Clarisse and Chris have been together for a little over a year!"

"And they haven't broken up yet!" Zatanna exclaimed, her voice moving up a pitch and then she glanced around, lowering it, "They haven't broken up."

"Maybe so, but I still don't do love and it's only a matter of time before it _will_ end in heartbreak!" Alex rolled her eyes. "Love is a weakness I can't afford to have."

"Love isn't weakness, Alex," Zatanna whispered. She may be tough on the outside, but she did believe in love.

"Of course it is," Alexandra said. "Have you ever seen someone brake up without tears? Without getting heartbroken?"

"Well, no, but–" Zatanna cut off as she stiffened. Her shoulders tensed and all talking quieted down.

Alexandra held her two daggers tightly when she felt the prickling sensation at her neck. "Can you feel that?" she asked.

"Yeah," Zatanna replied. Nothing more was needed to say; both moved in sync and spun around, already at their feet. Zatanna pointed her staff towards the woods and Alexandra held her daggers ready.

A snapping of a branch alerted them to someone moving in the woods to their right. Another snap of a branch to their left. The distant sounds of sword clanging against each other could be heard from every side, but that didn't bother them yet. Now it was time to defend.

They couldn't see the person. "Annabeth," Zatanna muttered to her friend.

"Yeah," Alex agreed.

Suddenly, an arrow flew through the wind and hit Zatanna in the hand. The arrows they used in Capture the Flag didn't hurt them much physically, it was more mentally and it felt like it was physical.

"Zatanna!" Alex exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm fine," the other girl gasped. She shifted her mace to her other hand and shot an energy bolt toward the woods. Nothing strong, just something to paralyze, not hurt.

"I got Annabeth, you take the archer!" Alex said and turned towards a sound.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Michael, son of Ares, ran next to the Nike counselor as they were on their way to get the flag. They could hear battles going on all around them, but they just sneak around them to avoid getting occupied. They had one task; get the other team's banner.

Michael jumped over a fallen tree and continued to run. Since he didn't have heavy armor on, he could move faster and more graceful, more swiftly. His sword fit perfectly in his hand and didn't come in the way when he ran.

Another tree. Jump and continue to run. A boulder came up front and his internal radar went high wire. This was it. This was where they held the flag, but he knew Annabeth was smart and would put someone good to guard their flag.

As they rounded the boulder, they could see Zeus' Fist and one person; Xavier, son of Hephaestus. He had his sword, Pryos, in his hands and was grinning. Michael couldn't see anyone else, which was weird. It was most likely a trap, since nothing in capture the flag was as it seemed… ever.

"It's a trap," Nike's counselor spoke Michael's exact thoughts.

He nodded and charged Xavier while the other boy went for the flag. However, it didn't take long before grape wines almost wrapped around him and Zach became visible from the trees. He charged Nike's counselor.

Michael hadn't fought Xavier many times, but he was fairly skilled with his sword, so he thought it would be over soon. He was wrong. Xavier was very good too, and Michael shouldn't have underestimated him.

Their swords met, making a _clang_ sound that bounced off the rocks, echoing around. They continued to spar for a while before Michael made a move toward the hilt of Xavier's sword. Xavier predicted it and jumped away so Michael couldn't do the disarming maneuver on him.

Michael jumped back as Xavier tried to stab at him and blocked the hit with his own sword. He did a back flip and came up standing with his sword pointed at Xavier, who hit it away with his sword.

Michael could vaguely see Nike's counselor fighting Zach and since Nike was the goddess of victory, and her children almost always won unless it was against the far more powerful demigod, the counselor seemed to have the upper hand. Thought, he seemed to have gotten good competition.

Xavier's sword made contact with his arm and the pain was unbelievable. Of course, since the sword was hot, it was even worse. That's what he got for not paying attention.

Michael groaned from the pain, but he didn't stop fighting. That was his Fatal Flaw, after all; he pushed himself to the limit and beyond. He changed fighting hand and counter attacked.

They kept going like that for a while before they noticed the two others gone along with the flag.

.*.*.*.*.*.

(This is at the same time as the two previously)

Jeter ran alongside Andrew, his half-brother. They had split up with the rest of the archers since they needed to spread out throughout the forest.

Jeter's footsteps were light, which was very important when you were an archer, since you wouldn't want to scare the victim away before you even get a good shot. His fingers tightened around his bow as he heard a sound ahead.

He looked to his half-brother and a quiet understanding passed between them. Jeter's feet left the ground as he jumped up in a tree and climbed higher on a branch where he was not visible… much. Andrew took a different tree opposite him.

Andre grinned at him and showed the thumbs up before turning back to the task at hand when two people came into view. They both wore red helmets and one had a sword and the other held two throwing knives. Callisto and Bridget, daughters of Athena.

Despite the two girls being careful and quiet, it wouldn't help them when the two archers had them in sight. Andrew and Jeter was two of the best archers Camp Half-Blood had and it wasn't without reason. However, the daughters of Athena wasn't easily fooled.

Jeter notched an arrow, taking sight and lining it up, he sent it flying, at the same time as Andrew. The two arrows flew with perfect accuracy, but the two girls saw it coming and jumped out of the way. Jeter could just imagine them thinking, _Athena always, always has a plan._ Children of Athena were known for saying that… a lot.

Callisto turned in Jeter's direction and spotted him. She seemed to weigh her knife in her hand before she sent it flying towards him, throwing it like a ninja star. The son of Apollo only had a minute's warning before the knife would connect with him. He leaned away and the knife barely missed him, whizzing past his hand. It took one second for him to register the dagger and two seconds for him to realize it missed.

Unfortunately for him, while he leaned, he lost his balance and fell out of the tree. The time it took him to get up on his feet wasn't long, but unfortunately, that was all the time Bridget needed and she ran over to him and raised her sword.

He barely had time to get the dagger he had slid into his boot before the game out and toss his bow over his shoulders before Bridget's sword came down and he reflected it._When you have the shorter weapon, get in close,_ he remembered one of the sword fighting lessons. It was one of the first things they had learned. The sword was a powerful weapon and should be used to it's utmost use.

Unfortunately, Bridget knew this too and probably had a whole battle strategy planned out in her mind. As it was, Jeter was right and he never got the opportunity to get in close, which was very bad.

He could see from the corner of his eyes, Callisto throwing knife after knife at Andrew, and arrows being fired back. _Where did she get all those knives from?_ Jeter wondered before he had to reflect another blow from Bridget's sword. Usually, he could notice these things without getting distracted because of the ADHD, so he didn't know why it happened this time.

He shouldn't have gotten distracted because now Bridget seemed to have gotten the upper hand, and she knew it. All Jeter could do was to stop every blow, but he knew he'd eventually get tired of it, but then again, so would Bridget. Offense was the best defense but since right now defense was the only thing he had, Jeter could only deflect the blade that came down at him repeatedly. Bridget continued to slash downward, twirling and spinning with all her might. Her breathing was even and her movements were calculated and perfect. Jeter could only dodge and deflect and dodge and deflect, but he managed to keep on going.

What Bridget didn't know was that Jeter was very athletic and could run a pretty long distance before he'd even get a little tired; very few actually knew that, which Jeter used for his advantage in battle and Capture the Flag.

He smiled before doing a backflip and landed standing, which startled the daughter of Athena, but she quickly composed herself and attacked again, slashing downward once more. Jeter took the opportunity to get in close. It was a tiny mistake on Bridget's behalf, but Jeter knew to use opportunities when they came, even if they were small. And Athena's children weren't known to make mistakes, which he found he was lucky that this one time she did make a mistake; it could be used against her.

A grunt of pain made his head snap towards the direction of the other two. Big mistake. He could see an arrow standing out of Callisto's foot, but Bridget had taken the opportunity of his mistake, just like he had earlier, and swung the sword. Jeter jumped away in the last moment, but the sword graced his forearm and made a cut. Not deep, but it still hurt. He yelped, his right hand instinctively moving to put pressure on it.

Before anything else could be done, an arrow flew through the wind and impaled itself in Bridget's thigh. She dropped and let out a groan of pain. it didn't really hurt physically, it was more of a mental thing since it was special arrows designed by Hephaestus himself. He'd made them especially for Capture the Flag.

Jeter turned to see Andrew grinning at him as he jumped down. "Nice going, bro," he said. Together, they disarmed the two daughters of Athena and took them as prisoners.

All in all, a good work; tough, but good.

.*.*.*.*.*.

(Same time as the three previously)

Ivy Harrison, daughter of Demeter, had split from everyone else except Kasimira, daughter of Apollo. Katie, one of Ivy's best friends and also half-sister, had run of to gods knows where because she used a sword, not a bow and arrows. Though she was could with the camps recurve bows, the sword was her main weapon.

Ivy stepped carefully as to not alert people of her position, which was very important. When you were an archer, you wanted to surprise your victims, not… well, _not_surprise them. Ivy knew this, it was one of the first thing you learned when you got to camp; to walk carefully and not alert people, or monsters, to your position because most monsters didn't have good eyesight. Well, some at least.

Suddenly, Kasi stiffened beside her. Ivy knew why; she felt it too. A presence. Or, more like four presences. And since they both used a bow and arrows, they jumped up in the nearest trees branches, clambering up to a branch where they could get a good view… and a good shot.

Ivy could remember the first time she'd played Capture the Flag. She'd been nine and had just gotten to camp. She'd gotten to camp a few days before after a Manticore attacked her. It wasn't like the Manticore had sought her out, but she'd been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Luckily, the monster had to leave because of gods know what and she'd been taken to camp.

Anyway, her first game had been scary because it was all these kids much older and more experienced than her. At the time, she didn't know she was a daughter of Demeter so she didn't know of her powers. She didn't have her beloved bow, which had helped her out of multiple situations before, so she had to use a sword, which wasn't the best thing to do.

The sword was too heavy and unbalanced in her hand so it didn't take long before she was captured and disarmed by an older and more experienced fighter. She could still remember the feeling of fear as the son of Ares had fought her. Of course, she had Katie, who was a pretty good fighter, with her so it wasn't too bad.

However, when the boy had lifted his sword and began sparring with her… it wasn't her most pleasant experience, especially because he didn't care how old she was and was more intent on winning the game more than anything.

Katie had gotten away and fought towards the boundary line and left Ivy alone. Ivy could understand, but she'd felt a little betrayed at the time.

She was brought out of her musings by the sound of a twig snapping. All around them, the sounds of metal smacking against metal was heard as campers emerged themselves in the game of fighting. Ivy whipped her head around to see who it was that had walked in the path up ahead.

Isabella and two of the Hermes campers with a daughter of Hebe walked carefully around the fighting, hoping to not be seen. Ivy had to admit that for sons of the god of thieves, the two sons of Hermes weren't very quiet. Isabella had her grey eyes focused on something on the opposite side of Ivy. Kasimira. They'd been spotted.

Isabella notched an arrow and sent it flying. However, Kasimira did something that shocked both Ivy and Isabella. She notched an arrow and sent it flying towards Isabella's arrow, cutting it in half.

Ivy couldn't believe it. Kasimira was a good archer, but never had Ivy thought she was _that_ good. Especially since the arrow came fast, and Isabella and her companions was a hundred feet away at least.

Ivy took her opportunity and sent an arrow flying, hitting one of the sons of Hermes' leg, sending him crashing to the ground, groaning in pain.

Kasimira sent another arrow flying through the wind and just missed the daughter of Hebe. She cursed in Ancient Greek.

Ivy, however, wasn't going to let that happen, so she put out her hand and concentrated on the bushes near Hebe's daughter. The bush grew and soon she was covered in branches.

Isabella notched an arrow, sending it flying. It hit the tree just where Kasi had just been, but she'd jumped to another branch, grasping on to it with an iron grip. While this was going on, the other Hermes camper had snuck ahead and towards the two archers in the trees, waiting for one to jump, or fall, down.

Isabella, however, had noticed and sent another arrow flying towards Ivy, who jumped out of the way. Unfortunately, she jumped down to the ground where the Hermes kid was waiting.

Ivy didn't have time to get her dagger from her boot, which probably every archer had in case they couldn't use their bows, before she had to jump out of the way. Luckily for her, she was light and graceful so she could jump aside easily.

She jumped up on a branch and did a somersault over the kid's head, landing standing with her back towards him. She grabbed her dagger and turned just in time to see a sword coming her way. She blocked it.

Because of the ADHD, she could see Kasimira and Isabella firing arrows after arrows at each other. It was a wonder none of them was hit, or even out of arrows.

Ivy blocked yet another blow from the Hermes kid. He was actually pretty good and Ivy wasn't an expert with her dagger since she usually used her bow. Sometimes, though, she had to use her dagger, like now. She didn't even have time to even _think_ about using her powers since she had to block blow after blow.

"Just give up, already," the son of Hermes said, grinning the signature 'Hermes' grin that all children of Hermes had. "I'm going to beat you."

Before she could answer, he did a backflip and landed a little further away from her, which was worst for her since she had the shorter weapon. She had no way of getting back on track before the Hermes kid disarmed her or something, but she wouldn't go down without a fight.

So she did what she could, attacked, which, unfortunately, was exactly what he wanted and he did a maneuver with his sword, which was very hard to manage, and her dagger flew out of her hand and on the ground two meters away.

Ivy looked at the boy, then her dagger, and back again. A sword was pointed at her throat and a grinning son of Hermes stared at her in triumph. "I win!"

However, Ivy never went down without a fight and smiled an innocent smile that made the Hermes kid frown, knowing something would happen. "Not exactly," _Not yet, anyway,_ Ivy thought silently as a strawberry bush started to grow and wrap around his feet.

He was momentarily stunned and Ivy took the chance to roll to the side and grab her dagger. She raised it just as the Hermes kid, _Nate_, Ivy remembered suddenly, got free from the strawberry plant. She'd seen him before, but, although she knew a lot of people, she hadn't remembered his name and he also had that helmet on…

He attacked and they were back to battling again.

.*.*.*.*.*.

(Same as two previously)

Mike usually was very lucky, which was lucky for him since there were a lot of times he could've gotten seriously hurt or maybe even worse. But then again, at times he thought his Mother hated him and just made him unlucky to piss him off.

He'd arrived at camp a few days before. After the war, the campers came for summer and Christmas break to just visit friends and family. Everyone had become like a family and they all appreciated things more since they had experienced death second hand; if they had experienced it first hand, they'd be dead.

Anyway, everything had gone fine until the night before yesterday. He'd had to have guard duty, or whatever, at night. He didn't even understand why they still had it after the war had ended. And to make it worse, he had it with Alexandra. The daughter of Mnemosyne basically hated his guts.

Of course, that wasn't enough; they also had to deal with two Hellhounds and a new camper, which wasn't the worst part. He smirked, thinking about the girl, Kate. He'd always been lucky when it came to girls… except for Alexandra.

His attention was quickly snapped back to reality by the energy bolt that landed right by his head, lucky him. He turned to see Zatanna Bone, daughter of Hecate, pointing her mace in his direction with a menacing look on her face and Alexandra running off the opposite direction. Towards Annabeth.

He sent an arrow flying towards Alex, but Zatanna stopped it with her freaky witchy power. Creep. If she hadn't, the arrow would've hit Alex in the leg. _Damn it,_ Mike thought angrily and notched three arrows and sent them flying through the wind.

Zatanna managed to reflect two, but the third continued on. It was just about to hit Alex in the leg, but she jumped and did a somersault, landing standing with her hands out to the sides so her daggers glinted in the sun. Actually, the sun was just going down.

The arrow crashed to the ground, making Mike curse in Ancient Greek. He could never have luck with her. Well, it was up to Annabeth now, and she was pretty good. Then again, Alex was too, and she also had _two_ daggers.

He turned to Zatanna just in time to see her chanting something and pointing her mace towards him. She didn't look angry, but he knew that her weapon helped her channel her powers. Therefore, he turned and jumped out of the tree and fired an arrow at her.

The arrow hit Zatanna in the side of the leg and she almost fell. The key word being almost. She stood her ground, her weight on the other foot. She continued to chant until the mace began to glow a brilliant yellow-orange color. It looked like the thing had caught fire.

She pointed it in his direction. "Styx," he muttered. Of course she'd figure out he was there when he shot that arrow. Lucky for him, she missed when the shot the energy…_thing_. It hit a bush, which burst into flame with a sudden spark. Mike glanced at for a split second and then he turned and ran.

Jumping to the side, he snuck through the woods, trying to stay hidden. Luckily for him, there were thick bushes all around the clearing, which probably was meant to hide the flag a little better, but it also worked to his favor.

He came up behind her, but she'd seen it coming and turned, swinging her mace, which had stopped glowing. Mike ducked just in time for it to pass overhead. He used his bow to swing at her. _Why the Hades did I even come so close?_ Mike thought irritated. _I can't even shoot arrows so close._

He jumped up and did a backflip, which he didn't do a lot, but luckily for him, he landed standing. _Lure her away from the clearing_, he thought as he turned and sprinted to the bushes and ducked behind.

Zatanna crept forwards, ready for an attack. She knew Mike could hide pretty well and him having a bow… well, it wasn't too good for her. An arrow whizzed straight towards her and she leant to the side in pure reflex. That was one good thing about having ADHD; it helped in battle.

Mike sat in the tree and notched three arrows, aiming them in her direction. He just needed to keep her distracted so Annabeth could get the banner and run for the river. As long as she got passed Alexandra, that is.

He let the arrows go and they flew straight for Zatanna. She dodged two of them with her mace, but the third hit her in the leg.

They continued to battle like that.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Alexandra jumped up in the air and flipped, rotating her body so it turned into a somersault mid-air, her arms stretched out to her sides, holding her two daggers tightly. She knew she was pretty good at fighting with her silver weapons. Well, they weren't exactly made of silver, but celestial bronze, but they were that color.

The thing was, she couldn't see Annabeth anywhere and the daughter of Athena was too smart to make much noise. Of course, Alex should've seen that one coming. Athena wasn't the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy for nothing and her children certainly wasn't dumb.

If you can't see anything, gaze upon what is,

she remembered her Father tell her. She hadn't known what he was talking about at the time, she was only five, but she could see now what he meant. Of course, her being the daughter of Mnemosyne and having perfect memory, she remembered it clearly. She remembered her dad clear as day. It was nice to have an eidetic memory. However, there were flaws of having perfect memory too. There were things she wished she could rather forget. Like her Father laying all bloody and dying on the ground before her. And the fear she'd felt when she saw her Father being attacked. She wished she could forget it all, but no such luck. She'd only been five for the gods' sake!

However, she'd learnt to put the past behind her, she'd had do, and look ahead. It was no point in thinking about it. It was a weakness, and Alexandra Summers did not show weakness.

Her mind went back to the fight at hand just as she felt something coming towards her from the side and she did a backflip. Since she had been training at camp since she was five and a half years old, she was very god at fighting skills and martial arts. She'd learnt to control her movements and mask her weaknesses so the enemy wouldn't see them, although she had lots. Her memories were one of the problems.

Gaze upon what is

, her Father's voice floated through her mind again and she finally understood. She concentrated, not on where she felt a presence, but on the trees and everything around her.

That's when she could faintly see the outlining of a figure in front of her; Annabeth. She saw the dagger before she could feel it and crossed her two daggers to form an X and stopped Annabeth's dagger with them. They drew apart and the sight of Annabeth was fainting when Alexandra got unfocused.

Alex turned in a circle and bent down, daggers out, and aimed for her feet, but Annabeth swiftly jumped out of the way. Alex straightened and used her boots, without heels obviously, to aim for a kick in the chest, which Annabeth avoided by side stepping. However, when she did, her New York Yankee's cap fell of and landed on the dirty ground.

Now, Alex could see her and she smiled a small smile. Much better. Now she could actually _see_ who she was fighting.

She could see the determination on Annabeth's face, but there was also something else showing on her face. It wasn't very protruding, but Alexandra could see it; doubt. She doubted herself. Alex knew that Annabeth was pretty good and didn't know how she'd keep up with a fighter like the Heroine of Olympus, but she would never show it.

She knew Annabeth probably thought she was hiding it pretty well, and she was, but Alex had used a lot of time trying to figure out her opponents facial features so she knew when to strike. If there was just a little doubt or their eyes unfocused for just a minute, she'd strike and usually it turned out good for her.

Annabeth, however, didn't waver, but there was this tiny hint that she doubted herself, which Alex had learned to use to her advantage.

She leaned down while turning in a circle and stretched her foot out, trying to trip the blonde haired daughter of Athena, but Annabeth just jumped over her foot and tried for an attack. Alex was ready for this, however, and dodged easily.

Soon enough, they were in full battle and they balanced each other out pretty good. And none of them noticed the flag disappearing and a certain black haired, green eyed boy running towards the creek.

.*.*.*.*.*.

Andrew had split from Jeter and run towards the creek to guard in case the red team was going to catch the flag before the blue team. He knew the two guards was probably two of the best they could have, but they could've been preoccupied and someone had snatched the banner.

Of course, that's what had happened and Andrew had a feeling that was true. His Father _was_ the god of prophesy after all, so he usually got a kind of feeling when he guessed right. Well, sometimes, at least. And he got that feeling right then.

He hid in a tree, out of sight so he could surprise the person, whoever it was. He'd expected Percy to stand guard at the border, but there was no sight of the son of Poseidon. That sent a chill down his spine because he knew what had happened. And it was not good, not at all.

If Percy was the one who'd captured their banner, almost nothing could stop him from reaching the creek and over it. If the blue team didn't get the banner over the creek before Percy arrived, they would lose, that much Andrew knew. Because Percy had the Curse of Achilles and the worst the arrows could do was distract him.

Andrew cursed in Ancient Greek and spotted someone in the woods on the other woods on the other side of the border. An archer with a blue helmet. He or she must've had the same thought as him and come to guard the creek.

He nodded at whoever it was in the woods, and the person nodded back. Suddenly, Andrew could see his half-brother, Will. It was Will.

To his right, Andrew could see two more archers. Will had probably told them to get there because they were needed, which was true. If they would've had any hope in distracting Percy, they would need a lot of archers.

When he heard quiet footsteps in the woods a maybe fifty feet away, he readied three arrows and aimed them for that direction, as did the other archers. When they saw a flash of raven black hair and a banner, they fired, all at once. Twelve arrows flew through the wind with astonishing precision. They did nothing to harm the boy, but they did startle him and he dropped the banner in order to get Riptide out.

Immediately, the four archers notched three new arrows and let them fly. When Andrew looked, he could see Katherine, one of his siblings and the worst of them all. She was too annoying for Andrew to take. Then there was Ivy Harrison, the fourteen year old daughter of Demeter. Andrew didn't know all too much about her other than she was very nice and friendly.

He turned back in time to see Percy reflecting half the arrows with his sword and jumping out of the way from the others. He was good. Then again, what did he expect from the best swordfighter in the gods knows how long. Luke had been the best in three hundred years, but Percy was better, so…

Andrew got three more arrows and fired them, then three more and it continued like that. The other archers did the same, but they all knew that at some point they would run out of arrows. All they could hope for was that they had enough to distract him long enough for the Nike counselor and Michael to get the flag from the red team.

The worst Capture the Flag games was when the Athena and Nike cabins was the teams' leaders because Nike was the goddess of victory and Athena was the goddess of battle strategy. It could go either way, Andrew knew this, but he had to try his best to assure victory for the blue team.

Suddenly, they could hear shouting and a lot of noise from the other side of the creek. Andrew hadn't noticed Will's attention going from Percy to the other side because he had to help Nike's counselor.

Andrew turned back to see Percy had noticed too and had picked up the flag, despite the arrows flying towards him.

Damn Curse of Achilles,

Andrew cursed in his mind. He really didn't like the fact that he couldn't stop Percy, and by the looks of it, he was using his powers to stop Nike's counselor.

Only one thing he could do now. Andrew reached behind his back and pulled out an arrow from his quiver. _Oh yeah, Sonic Arrow_, he thought happily before shooting it. It landed right in front of the son of Poseidon and Percy was so startled, he dropped the banner and reached up to hold his ears. The water in the creek dropped and returned to normal.

"Ah!" Percy screamed. Sonic Arrows were known for their high sound. The Apollo cabin had gotten them from their Father, Apollo, and had also used them in the Titan War that summer. The Curse of Achilles could maybe protect Percy from physical injury, but Sonic Arrows went by the hearing, not injury.

Nike's counselor neared the creek and was about to jump over the river when something slammed into him from the side. All Andrew could see was a helmet the red thing on top covering platinum blonde hair.

Katheryn Elizabeth Collins, daughter of Athena, wielded two eight inch daggers and looked very determined to win this game.

Andrew turned back to Percy to see he'd gotten up and was retrieving the banner. The son of Apollo took yet another Sonic Arrow and shot it towards him and it landed right next to Percy.

He dropped the banner again and covered his ears. "Oh, come on!" he complained. "Really?"

Andrew snickered and looked back to Nike's counselor, who was fighting Katheryn with the help of Ivy and Will, since Katherine had focused on Percy along with Andrew. However, Katheryn just jumped out of the way of the arrows.

Andrew could barely see a figure moving towards the grey flag. The figure became clearer and Andrew could see Leonard Michael Green, son of Ares. He grabbed the flag and jumped over the creek, just as Percy ran with the other banner. However, before Percy could jump, Michael was on the other side and planted the banner down on the ground. It had changed from an owl and olive tree to two bloody spears and a boar head.

Chiron trotted out of the woods, declaring, "The Blue Team is the winners!" That sent cheers from all of the Blue Team.

Everyone congratulated Michael and soon it was time for the campfire.

* * *

**So, how was it? I know, very long… :D I just couldn't stop writing. :D **

**Beta'd by: Fighter1357 (Who is asking you to please take the time to review!)**


End file.
